In Love With A Demon
by ThatDude15
Summary: It's my first series fanfic. It's about my favorite of the Demon Sisters, Miss Kneesocks. Please read, review, and most importantly, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first series fanfiction. I modeled that main character guy after myself a little...okay, almost entirely after myself. Besides the fact that he's 23 and knows how to drive, he's almost exactly like me XD. The pre-existing characters such as the Demon Sisters were watered down a bit because in this universe they can't transform their clothing into weapons. I do hope you enjoy this series, I'm planning on it having 10 or so chapters. Like I said, enjoy! XD**

****My name is Jake Coleson. I was born and raised here in the Daten City. I'm sitting here at a booth table in a fancy restaurant and I don't even know why. I felt out of place sitting in the booth table alone. I didn't like the idea of blind dates. Just the word "blind" in the title didn't sound right, yet here I was wasting my Saturday evening waiting for whoever the fuck I was meeting. I felt stupid just staring at the empty seat across from me. I heard the restaurant door chime open and I looked over. With my mind blown I saw a sexy demon girl walk in. She had whitish-blue hair put up in a high ponytail. She was wearing glasses, a wide-shouldered purple T-Shirt, short-shorts, and black kneesocks. A red horn coming up from her hair. Whoever the lucky bastard was that was meeting, he had to either be rich or ridiculously handsome. I turned back to the seat across from me, empty as ever. _Fuck it, I'm leaving,_ I thought. I was about to leave when I heard an "Ahem" from behind me. I turned around to see the self-same demon girl that had just walked in standing right in front of me.

"Excuse me," she asked, readjusting her glasses, "are you Jake Coleson?" I couldn't fucking believe it. This couldn't possibly be the woman I was supposed to meet. I pulled myself together and answered.

"Yes, so you must be Kneesocks," I said.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you," she said extending her hand. I could see a small fang in her teeth

"Nice to meet you, as well," I said shaking her hand. Even though we just met, she was acting a little formal for the moment. A hug or something would've been cool, but she went with a handshake?

"Well, uh, let's have a seat, shall we," I said.

"Thank you," she said.

"What would you like to drink," the waitress asked.

"Can I get a Budweiser," I told her.

"One Budweiser," the waitress repeated, "and you, miss?"

"Could I get a martini," Kneesocks said.

"Dirty," the waitress asked. Kneesocks chuckled.

"Filthy, lots of olives," Kneesocks said. _Damn, _I thought, _she trying to get drunk. _The waitress left and I got straight to mingling/

"So, where you from," I asked.

"Hell, as you can no doubt tell," she said with a smile. I felt a little reassured seeing as she wasn't totally bored meeting me, "What about you?"

"I was born and raised here," I said returning her smile, "it's not the nicest city but it's not a complete shithole either." She laughed a little. Her smile and the way she laughed was really hot.

"So what kinda stuff you like," I asked.

"I like going to the beach, seeing movies," she said as our drinks arrived, "and going out for a drink." She said taking as sip from her martini.

"So what kinda movies you like," I asked.

"I like action movies," she said happily as though it was nothing. I, on the other hand, was caught off guard and was attracted immediately, "y'know, guts, gore, gun fights, fighting."

"That's awesome," I said with a smile. This girl was getting better and better.

But, uh," she started with a blush, "I do like cuddling in with a romantic-comedy." She looked into my eyes when she said this. I almost choked a little on my beer. When do you meet a girl who can watch someone getting their head shot off in one instance and snuggle watching a romance movie in another. This blind date was actually looking up. As we continued talking, we kept getting drink after drink. She was kind of a lightweight cause she got full drunk after her third drink. She looked so incredible even in her inebriated state. It was funny and cute how she slurred a couple of words every few sentences. I wasn't thinking it openly, but in the back of my mind there was one rather ungentlemanly thought I kept pondering. _Was there a chance I'd get lucky?_ I felt a little bad about possibly taking advantage of her, but she was just too irresistible. Her gorgeous yet drunkenly blush face, her bust which I had come to the conclusion were most likely C's, and every time one of her kneesock-clad legs brushed against mine I felt like I'd faint. I was a pervy bastard for thinking it, but all I wanted was this girl in my bed.

"H-hey," she said, totally drunk, "my house is a lil' far from'ere. Could I crash at yur place?"

"Uh, yeah sure," I said, a little less drunk than her, "my apartment's not far from here." I helped her out of her seat, cause was practically shit-faced...and it was hilarious. She laughed at something every minute or two and that made me laugh. She clung to me as I walked her to my apartment. _I can't believe I'm doing this, _I thoughtto myself shamefully, _I can't believe I'm doing this. But I hope it goes my way._

**Well, Jake's taking Kneesocks home on the ****_FIRST, BLIND DATE_****. Not to mention that her foxy body is too much for the poor 23 year old to resist and she's drunk and defenseless. Where could this ****_POSSIBLY _****be going? I think it's safe to say there's gonna be some fucking in the next chapter. Until then, please leave a review and check out my other fics. Thanks, l8rs! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second installment of my Kneesocks Fanfic series, brotholomew...or bratholomew if you're a lady ;). If you haven't read the first chapter, then please read it before reading this one(obviously). But above all, please enjoy this Fic, favorite and follow me, and leave a review down below. A quick note,** _"the parts that look like this," _**are the thoughts of the main protagonist, Jake Coleson. Just in case you didn't know. Thanks! XD**

Kneesocks and I walked into my apartment, both still fairly damn drunk.

"-to which the barman says, _'May I push in your stool?'_," I finished the joke I was making. She laughed wildly. Had to be the booze.

"Oh my God," she said, "you are so funny. 'Push in your stool' he says." We both fell down on the couch. I noticed that my arm had fallen around her, but she didn't seem to object. In fact, once she got comfy, she snuggled into me. She lightly put her hand on my chest and I felt like my ribcage would collapse. It felt so uncomfortable but so relaxing at the same time. I looked down at her tired face and still felt conflicted about bringing her here. The honorable thing to have done would've been to call her a cab and give her money for carfare. But I couldn't resist her, her body called to mine. I had become smitten by her beauty in the course of a few hours. "_What was I thinking!? What was I doing!?"_

"Hey Jake," I snapped back to reality and saw her looking up at me. I felt my face blushing like crazy.

_"SHE IS SO HOT!"_

"Y-yeah," I said unsteadily.

"Soooo...what do you wanna do now," she asked with a certain glimmer in her eyes.

_"You! YOU! I wanna do you so hard right now! I don't just wanna rock your world, I WANNA ROCK YOUR WHOLE REALITY!" _I was going crazy just looking at her.

"Well...uh," I muttered looking at her boobs. I was a fucking horny mess. But before I knew it, she was already repositioning herself. She was now straddling me and I was doing the best I could to keep my brain from splitting in two.

"You know," she said in a velvety bedroom voice, "I have certain rules that I live by."

"R-really," I stuttered, "well, um, we all need a code to live by. Heh heh."

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, "but there is this one that says I should save my body for my future husband." I could feel her hips resting on my groin. I couldn't help but get hard from the current events.

"You, you don't say," I felt like a dumbass for fumbling my words. I was planning on being the seductive one, but she beat me to it. Guess she was the horny kind of drunk.

"Yeah, the thing is," she said, reaching her hand under my shirt to massage my chest directly, "I've never been a big fan of that rule. I was just wondering...if maybe..."

"If what," I said in high anticipation. She leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"If you'd like to help me break that rule," she whispered, that tore it. I flipped her over so I was pinning her to the couch and kissed her with every ounce of pent-up hormones I had. She had been expecting this, she started kissing me back with ample tongue. Our tongues explored each others mouths vigorously. I moved down and began kissing and biting her neck. Her hands grabbing and clawing my back. I stopped only to rip open her shirt exposing her black lingerie. She, not to be outdone, pulled my shirt over my head and tosseed it to some forgotten corner of the room. I removed her bra and she laid down on the couch. Her breasts were perfect and her nipples wer already hard. I sucked on them passionately, they were supple and tender. She moaned and cooed as she expertly used her knee to rub my dick. I picked her up while still kissing her and carried her to the bedroom. I tossed her on the bed and we removed whatever clothing we had left. She once again laid on her back and I opened her legs exposing her pussy. She breathed heavily as I began licking and sucking it, the sweet taste of her warm flesh blessing my taste buds. She was completely wet and was ready for me to put it in. I kneeled on the bed and positioned myself for insertion.

"Now please be careful," she gasped, "it's my first time."

"I'll do my best," I reassured her, "but if anything's wrong, just tell me and I'll stop."

"Okay," she said. I decided on quickly pushing in as to not prolong the pain. When it went in she let out a passionate shout.

"Are you alright," I asked. She looked up at me.

"Shut up and _FUCK ME_," she said fiercely. I began thrusting inside her and she let out more ecstatic moans. I grabbed her head and kissed her deeply. She cried and purred against my lips. Her insides contracting on my penis, she was incredibly tight.

"Deeper," she cooed, "I want you deeper." I turned her over doggystyle and pulled her arms behind her back. I barely had to thrust that hard, her pussy was already sucking me in. She stood up on her knees so I was spooning her upwards. She turned her head back so I could resume my invasion of her mouth and tongue.

"Kn-kneesocks," I said, "I'm not gonna last much longer."

"Then let's cum together," she cried, "I want all your sperm inside me." I continued slamming into her at her deepest point, my dick pounding her womb. I capitalized my final thrust and let out a rough groan, I came all inside her. She let out one final, high-pitched cry shen she climaxed. When I pulled out of her she practically collapsed on the bed. I could see the semen slowly and thickly flowing out of her, even in such a defiled state she was absolutely beautiful. Exhausted, I fell on my back next to her. I put my arm around her and she cuddled into me. We were about to fall asleep when I heard her mutter something.

"I love you," she said breathlessly. I didn't know if I had heard her right, so I was a little cautious before I answered.

"I love you, too," I said glancing down at her to observe her reaction. She was already half asleep but I saw a little smile cross her face as if she was pleased with my reply. My heart seemed to burst out of my while I was filled with pure elation, I still felt some doubt.

_"Did I hear her right? I mean, I think she said 'I love you'. She smiled when I said I love her back. That's good, who am I kidding, that's great! Nothing can go wrong_

_._

_._

_._

_...right?"_

**I hope I didn't disappoint with the quality of the sex scene. I must admit, I do oh so love intimate sex. Anyway, did Jake hear Kneesocks correctly? Is it possible that she could use the "L" word after _just_ having sex with the guy? Find out in the next chapter. Please leave a review. See you next time! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ladies, gentleman, other. I always like to be inclusive of people. Welcome to my third chapter of my ongoing Kneesocks fanfic. If you've actually read the first two before reading this one, I thank you so much for your support. Please leave a review and favorite/follow me as an author. Now, without further ado, the third installment of my series, ENJOY!**

I woke up to partial darkness, but that's because at some point while I was asleep I put my head under the pillow. When I sat up I was nearly blinded by the sunlight coming through my bedroom window. Regaining the use of my retinas, I checked the alarm clock on my nightstand. It was 11:20 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes, looked to my right, and felt my heart stop beating. Kneesocks was _gone_!

"Holy shit," I yelled aloud to myself, "goddamn it! You're fucking kidding me!?" I leapt out of bed, put on my boxers, and stormed out of my room. "Son of a bitch! She just up and left! Then what was that shit about 'I love you'!? Ugh, I'm so fucking gullible, I fell for that shit!" I walked back into my bedroom to the sound of the toilet flushing.

_"Who the fuck?"_

At that moment, Kneesocks walked drearily out of the bathroom. She had on her bra and panties but nothing else. She looked at me and I froze.

_"Oh shit! Did she hear all that!?"_

"Oh, good morining, I didn't know you woke up," Kneesocks said. THANK GOD, SHE WAS TOO TIRED TO HEAR ME!

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you were in the living room since you weren't in bed," I said nonchalantly, masking my previous panic.

"Aww, you must've thought I'd left. How cute," she said teasingly. She walked over and gave me a hug, which I warmly returned. Then something came across my mind that I thought I ought to address.

"Hey," I said, "I know we kinda just met face-to-face and all, and it's totally fine if you think it'd be moving too fast but, uh." She looked up at me with a wide-eyed expectant look. I desperately tried not to break down from how precious she looked. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out...with me...as, uh...a couple?" My mind was racing as I asked her. She continued with her wide-eyed look and a light pink blush dusted her face. DAMN IT SHE LOOKED SO ADORABLE! She hugged me a slight bit tighter all of a sudden.

"Um, I guess this is kinda sudden," she said.

_"SHIT! She's not interested in me!"_

"But...yes, I'll go out with you," she finished. My heart exploded out my chest.

_"She said yes? She said yes! Oh my god, I'm the luckiest guy in the world!"_

"I should probably get home, though," she said apologetically, "my sister's probably wondering where I am."

"Oh, yeah, that's cool," I said, "you want me to walk you home?"

"Hmm, why not? You can protect little ol' me, right," she said teasingly.

"You're damn right I can," I said giving her a peck on the lips. We got dressed and made our way for Kneesocks' place. We talked on the way and I asked what her sister was like. Kneesocks said her sister was fun, but a little stricter than her. Her father had a better effect on her sister's rule abiding than he did on herself. She seemed to get distressed when talking about her father so I quickly changed the subject.

"So you wanna do anything on the morrow," I asked.

"On the morrow," she said, confused.

"Oh, yeah," I said, now a bit embarressed, "it's just my funny way of saying tomorrow."

"You are so weird," she said, "but yes. You wanna see a movie 'on the morrow'?"

"Totally, what movie you wanna see," I asked. She thought for a moment.

"There's this romance flick I've been dying to see, who better to watch it with than my new boyfriend," she said sweetly. My heart skipped a full 3 beats when she said "boyfriend". I nodded my approval.

"Alright, it's a date then," I said with a smile.

"Well, we're here," Kneesocks said, coming to a stop. We were standing in front of an old, gothic-styled manor. I gaped at the gated estate. It was enormous, dark, and intimidating. But interesting, nonetheless.

"Very...big," I said, at a loss for words.

"Well yeah, it's pretty big," she said giggling at my response, "maybe I'll invite you over sometime." We gave each other a kiss and she turned toward the gate. She quickly turned back around and we bgan making out on the spot.

"Excuse me," we looked at the door and there stood another demon girl. She had long whitish-green hair and little demon wings sticking out from it. She looked rather unamused at our love display.

"Oh, um, coming Scanty," Kneesocks said, noticeably flustered, "I've, uh, I've gotta-"

"Right," I cut across, sparing her the awkwardness, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya," she walked through the gate and her sister walked back inside. Before Kneesocks stepped in, she blew me a kiss. I waved goodbye to her and she followed her sister back into the house. I walked home and sang a bit to myself. I hadn't been happy enough to genuinely sing about something in a long time. I got my voice back into the swing of things and merrily made my way home. Things were definitely looking up for me.

.

.

.

I woke up the next day in high anticipation. Today was gonna be the first official date between Kneesocks and I. I got up and spent most of my day playing video games. I texted Kneesocks asking when I should pick her up. She said we could catch the 7:05 showing. When 6:00 rolled around, I decided to get going. I was wearing a _Rolling Stones_ T-Shirt, jeans, and a grey jacket. I got to the door to her estate and pressed the button to the speaker.

"Demon Sister Residence, who is this," I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I assumed it was the butler, Jeeves. Kneesocks told me he'd be the one to answer the door.

"Um, this is Jake Coleson here to see Miss Kneesocks," I said adding the "Miss".

"Ah yes, Mister Coleson," Jeeves replied comprehendingly, "I was informed of your arrival. Allow me to let you in." He sounded super uptight and proper, I guess the way you'd expect a butler to sound. I walked into the foyer and gazed around in amazement. It was even fancier, but it didn't look as gothic as it did on the outside, strange?

"Miss Kneesocks will be down in a moment, sir," Jeeves said, "please feel free to have a seat while you wait."

"Oh, uh. Yes, thank you," I replied. Jeeves nodded and walked away. I calmly took a seat in the foyer, this place was blasted damn incredible. So this was how the_ other _half lived.

"So, you're the new boyfriend," I heard from behind me. I stood up and turned to the source of the voice and saw Kneesocks' sister walking towards me.

"Yep, I'm the guy," I said with a smile, yet a little intimidated. Not much, though.

"Sorry about yesterday," said Scanty, "I'm just protective of my sister sometimes. I'm Scanty, by the way." She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking her hand, "name's Jake, Jake Coleson." All of a sudden my hand was shot with a crushing pain. Scanty was smashing my hand in hers. I was gasping for air and tried to get her to stop. For a girl, even a demon girl, she was incredibly strong.

"Listen and listen good," she said in a freezing cold tone, "until I trust you with my sister, you are a pile of worthless garbage to me. So you better show me you're the right guy for my sister or else. Got me!?"

"Y-yeah," I uttered in a choked voice, "I _so_ got it. And I'll be needing that hand, it's my favorite." She chuckled humorlessly and relinquished her iron grip. I took my right hand in my left, eyes wide with pain and shock.

"Hey, babe," I looked to see Kneesocks walking down the stairs. She was wearing a white T-Shirt with a black skull design, a red and black checkered short skirt, and a short length black jacket. Once again, wearing her trademark white kneesocks. Even with my right hand aching, seeing her made my heart leap.

"Hey Sis, quite the looker you got here," Scanty said appraisingly. She sounded worlds apart from how she addressed me just seconds ago. She turned back to me. "I'm glad we could have this talk," she said smiling wickedly and walked away. A shiver went down my spine as she left the foyer.

"So, you ready to go," Kneesocks asked happily.

"Uh, yeah. Come on, let's go," I said offering my hand. I did my best not to wince as she took my damaged hand in hers. We got to the movies, picked up our tickets, bought a soda to share, and went to our theater.

"Let's sit in the back," she said.

"Why would we sit there," I asked her.

"I don't really like sitting surrounded by a bunch of people," she explained. "Plus, there's more leg room and I can keep you all to myself," she said with a smirk as she hugged my arm, her breasts pressing against me.

"Okay, sounds good," I agreed, enjoying the squishy feeling on my arm. We sat alone, just the two of us in the back row. We sat and snuggled through the previews and half the movie. But when Kneesocks reached for the soda, she brushed her hand accidentaly across my pants. I squirmed a little at the sudden stimulation I felt and a sly smile crossed her face.

"Oh, that feels good does it," she said curiously. She reached over to my jacket and set it on my lap over my pants.

"Okay, what are you doing," I said half between intrigue and uncertainty.

"_Nooooothing_," she answered innocently. She then began unzipping my pants and grabbing my penis. In the blink of an eye I had a full, steel-hard boner.

"Ho-_HOLY_ crap, you're giving me a _quickie_," I accused.

"Hmm, maybe just a little," she said mischeviously. But then she got surprised when I reached for _her_ jacket and set it on _her_ lap.

"Wha-what are you doing," she asked in a surpirsed tone.

"I'm not planning on losing this game to you," I said in a competitive tone. I reached up her skirt, under her panties, and began rubbing her clit. She moaned a bit but quickly covered her mouth. She looked at me sternly with a blush across her face.

"I-I'm not b-blushing because you're t-t-touching me there," she mumbled indignantly. "I j-just blush e-easily is all." She started jerking me harder and I answered by inserting my fingers into her wet pussy. We were both panting lightly, neither of us giving an inch. We were determined to make the other cum first. I could feel myself leaking but I felt Kneesocks dripping as well. I could see her drooling lightly into her hand, her eyes glazed over in pleasure. I wasn't sure how much longer we could last. But at last, Kneesocks let out one final, elongated cry signifying her climax. Thankfully muffled by her hand so only I could hear it. Hearing such a carnal noise eminate from her made me cum right after her. We both sat there panting, with our hands in each others pants. We both looked at each other.

"We're not done yet," I said as if stating a fact. She nodded and we gathered oursleves and walked out of the theater. I led her to the men's bathroom but she stopped before entering.

"Why the _Men's _bathroom," she asked in minor disgust.

"Because men never use the stalls, only the urinals," I explained. "And the stalls are exactly what we need." Once inside the locked stall we kissed each other like mad. She leaned forward against the wall and I pulled up her skirt. Unzipping my pants, I stuck my dick inside her. She let out a gasp and began moaning. We didn't care at the moment because it was still the middle of the movie and no one was using the bathroom. I thrusted my hips and she moved back against me for a rougher, deeper penetraition. A few minutes in, we heard the bathroom door creak open. I stopped thrusting and immediately covered her mouth with my hand. She went completely silent and we could hear a man walking in. We heard the man walk to the urinal, unzip is fly, and begin relieving himself. With my hand still over her mouth, I resumed thrusting into Kneesocks. She looked back at me in shock, eyeing me to stop, but I couldn't. I continued pumping into her while she quietly moaned and cried into my hand, her warm saliva wetting my palm. Over the noises she made I could hear the man flushing the toilet and walking to the sink to wash his hands.

"Kneesocks, I'm gonna cum," I whispered into her ear. She muttered her disapproval but I continued on. I thrusted hard when I climaxed, shooting my load inside her. She let out a muffled horny cry, feeling my semen fill her womb. At that moment we heard the man turn the sink off, but we didn't hear him walk away. I thought for a moment that he had heard us, we were surely caught. After a few seconds of deafening silence, we heard the man walk out of the bathroom and the door shut behind him. I took my hand from Kneesocks' mouth and she gasped for air. She was apparently trying not to even _breathe_ while the man was there.

"I...hate...you," she said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myse-" but before I could finish, she grabbed me and started kissing me wildly.

"I hate you," she began, "but I've never. Felt. So. _Alive!_" We probably spent the next 10 minutes just kissing each other. We fixed our clothes and left the movie theater, both of us feeling our first date was a _huge_ success. When we got to Kneesocks' house I begged her to let me in and stay with her. On the promise that I would do all I could to not get caught by her insane sister. She said she would've liked nothing better, but she couldn't possibly get me past Scanty. I gave her a kiss goodnight and left when she got through the door. When I got home I got into bed, exhausted but more than happy with how today went. My last conscious thought was,

_"What's in store for tomorrow?"_

**Sorry that this chapter was randomly longer than the two previous ones. This is technically two chapters in one. It's just that this chapter would've ended when Jake walked Kneesocks to her home and that would've been _way _too short. Also, sex in the theater _AND _the stall. Huh...huh? Yep, I'm pretty much a genius. Well anyway, please leave a review and favorite/follow me as an author. See ya next time, thanks for reading, l8rs! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again, ladies and gentlebros. Welcome to my 4th installment of my Kneesocks fanfic series. Please favorite and follow me as an author. But more than anything, ENJOY!**

It had been a few weeks since our night at the movies and since then Kneesocks and I had been on few other dates. I never told Kneesocks, but I felt her sister was conspiring to keep us apart. Honestly, Scanty was bat-shit crazy! It was Friday morning, I was stirred awake to the sound of my phone ringing. I reached over lazily and checked the caller ID, it was Kneesocks.

"Hey baby," I answered.

"Good morning, I hope I didn't wake you or anything," she answered almost apologetically.

"No it's fine," I dismissed her apology. "So what's up, how's my girl doing?"

"I'm alright," she answered with a giggle, "I was just wondering if you were free this weekend?"

"Yeah, totally," I said enthusiastically, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well," she began, "Scanty and I were gonna go to the beach this Saturday and she said I should invite you along." I didn't answer. Why in the bloodiest of hells would Scanty suggest inviting _me_!? Either she was drunk/high as fuck or that crafty bitch was planning something.

Something..._sinister_!

"So, are you free," torn from my thought, I realizedhad yet to answer her.

"Oh, y-yeah, I can make it," I blurted out.

"That's great," she said happily, "we're going tomorrow. Can't wait to see what you think of my bikini."

"I can't wait to strip it off you," I said smoothly.

"Whoa, slow down tiger," she said. "We're gonna be with Scanty. While I would love to wrap myself around you, we gotta behave a little."

"Yeah, I understand," I replied. "But then next time we get the chance, I'm gonna go _wild_."

"The feeling's mutual," she said lustfully. Her _words_ were making me hard. "Love you."

"Love you, too," I replied. As soon as we hung up I began pacing the room fervently. Maybe, _just maybe_, Scanty had begun to accept me...who the fuck am I kidding!? That crazy bitch is out to kill me!

.

.

.

The next day, I packed my beach bag and set out the door. Unexpectedly, there was a limousine waiting outside my apartment building. I recognized the balding man holding the car door for me as Jeeves, the Demon Sister's butler.

"Yo Jeeves, how's it going," I greeted the man.

"I am doing well. Thank you, sir," he answered. Damn he was a proper fuck! I stepped into the limo to see Kneesocks and Scanty sitting across from me. Kneesocks looked elated to see me. Scanty looked as though she'd enjoy nothing more than decapitating me and feeding my cold, lifeless corpse to hungry wolves.

"Hey baby," Kneesocks said sitting next to me and kissing my cheek.

"Wow, you're _really _excited to see me," I said with glee.

"Well, it's just that we haven't done anything for a while, y'know," Kneesocks said.

"Yeah, I wonder why," I said glaring at Scanty, who returned my glare in full. I was not gonna be intimidated by her since our first encounter. Not now that I knew what she was capable of.

"Speaking of excitement, are you excited for the beach, Jake," Scanty said with an empty smile.

"I'm just glad, to be spending time with my girl again," I answered smoothly. I kissed Kneesocks' forehead lovingly. From the corner of my eye I could see the anger welling up in Scanty's expression.

_"HA! TAKE THAT, BITCH!"_

The long limousine ride to the beach was made worse by Scanty's attempt to demoralize me. She asked tons of questions regarding my working status, if I had a car, how big my apartment was, all in a scathing tone. To her disappointment I managed to segway through her barrage of personal inquires with ease. When we arrived at the beach, Scanty attempted to trip me on my exit from the limo. Thankfully I managed to regain my footing due to the fact that I'm just a fucking ninja like that(I'm just light on my feet). We all seprated to our respective changing rooms. I came out moments later in red swim trunks with white Hawaiian floral designs. When I turned to the girls changing room, Kneesocks came out in a black two-piece bikini. Through sheer will power I managed to keep my jaw from hitting the ground. Her bikini hugged her bust, hips, and ass perfectly. Scanty followed her out wearing a black V-shaped one-piece, but I could give less of a shit what she was wearing. Scanty left to go pursue a flock of guys that had passed me walking out the boys changing room. Taking advantage of her absence, Kneesocks and I set up our own area with towels and a beach umbrella.

"Hey Jake," she said.

"Yeah," I answered. She was laying on her stomach.

"Could you do me a favor and put some lotion on my back," she said undoing her bikini top. I grinned widely.

"It would be my pleasure," I got out the lotion and squeezed some on her back. She shivered with delight as the cool lotion hit her skin. She shivered even more when I began slowly, meticulously rubbing the lotion on her bare back.

"Just tell me where to rub," I said pointedly in an obvious innuendo.

"Oh, I will," she slyly replied. After a few moments of massaging her back, something caught me by the throat and dragged me behind the changing rooms. I wasn't just dragged, I _flew_ behind the changing rooms. When I realized what had just happened, Scanty was holding me against the wall.

"Listen to me, welp," Scanty spat in a deathly tone. "I know what you did to Kneesocks at the movies!" I stared at her spitefully, refusing to fall victim to her scare tactics.

"_I_ didn't do anything," I argued. "What _we_ did was _mutual_, I assure you."

"Shut up and listen," she interrupted. "Instead of me kicking your sorry ass here, I'm issuing to you a challenge. A game of volleyball." I looked at her skeptically.

"Oh," I said questionably. "So what are the terms of said challenge, pray tell?"

"If you win, I'll give you and my sister some space for one month," she stated. "For that one month, you two can do whatever you want." I wasn't gonna buy into it just yet, I was smarter than that.

"And in the event that _you_ win," I asked. Her mouth widened into a sickly grin.

"If I win, which I'm planning on doing, you have to break up with my sister," she said. My eyes widened in shock. What kind of terms were these!?

"So," I began, "whatever the outcome, the loser _must_ hold up their end of the bargain?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"So you give me your word, as an honorable demon, that you will submit to the winner," I said.

"As long as you do the same," she said. I thought for a moment. "Well? What's it gonna be?"

"Fine, I accept," I said. "But you better be ready to get your ass handed to you. Cause it's game on."

.

.

.

We made our way to the volleyball court. It was me, Kneesocks, and 4 other guys I managed to scrounge up versus Scanty and the guys she went after earlier on. Those guys were big, but my resolve did not waver. I refused to lose by any means to Scanty. Jeeves refereed the match and by a coin toss, my team was to serve first. I was serving first and I hit the ball over the net. Scanty's team was quick to recieve. We volleyed for a while but Scanty's team scored first. Scanty was serving and she hit the ball with tremendous force. A guy on my team jumped to hit it, Kneesocks hit it to me, and I spiked it to the other team. Her team missed and we scored, I glanced at Scanty. She tried to look calm but I could tell that she was exceedingly pissed at how we managed to score on her team of muscle-headed dudes. The game went on for hours and a half. Of course, our teams were neck and neck. I wasn't very surprised. Scanty played harder than anyone to make sure the we lost, that I lost. We had managed to scrape by until now. It was my final chance. If I didn't pull a victory out of my ass now, I could kiss Kneesocks goodbye. Provided that bitch Scanty would even allow that. Scanty had the final serve and she hit the ball well over the net to the back of our court. I wasn't gonna go for it because I thought it'd go out of bounds. But then I saw that it was gonna hit _just _inside the line, making it a viable point. I made a mad dash for it and managed to scoop it back towards the net. I got back up and saw a guy on Scanty's team hit it to her, she was getting ready to spike it. I ran back towards the net to try to spike it before she could. We jumped simultaneously, both winding up our shots for full force. But alas, she got the ball first. I don't know if it was fate, luck, coincidence, or that Scanty just wanted to hit me with the ball. It hit me square in the nose and everything went black. I woke up to someone shouting my name. I opened my eyes to see Kneesocks' face just inches from mine.

"What the fuck happened," I asked. I could feel something wet on my upper lip and noticed my nose was bleeding.

"You went to spike the ball and my sister hit it into your face by accident," she said, concerned. I sincerely doubt it was an accident.

"Did...did we win," I asked her. She gave a small smile.

"Yeah," she explained, "Jeeves called a foul on Scanty and gave the point to our team. So technically, we won." My eyes widened. We won? We won! I took her face and kissed her ight on the mouth.

"Ew, you're getting your gross nose blood on me," she said teasingly.

"I'm sorry, I was just so happy to wake up in your arms," I said sweetly. She smiled and blushed and quickly gave me a kiss.

"But seriously, you need to clean up your nose," she said. We both laughed.

.

.

.

Later that evening we all had a bonfire on the beach. I had been prepared for such an occasion and brought my guitar with me.

"You play guitar," Kneesocks said, interested.

"Hopefully better than he plays volleyball," Scanty shot at me.

"Aw, you flatter me Scanty," I answered sarcastically. "There is this one song I know how to play." I began strumming the tune to Redemption Song by Bob Marley and sang along. Both girls watched me in awe.

_"Oh pirates, yes they rob I.  
__Sold I to the merchant ships.  
__Minutes after they took I.  
__From the bottomless pits.  
__But my hand was made strong.  
__By the hand of the Almighty.  
__We follow in this generation, triumphantly._

_Won't you help to sing.  
These songs of freedom.  
Cause all I ever have.  
Redemption Songs.  
Redemption Songs." _

I sang the remainder of the song while they watched me intently. Once I finished, Kneesocks applauded my performance. What came as a true surprsie was the fact that Scanty clapped in honest appraisal.

"Well," Scanty said, trying not to sound too impressed, "that was pretty good. If you like that sort of thing."

"It was awesome, baby," Kneesocks said in excitement. "I didn't know you could sing so well."

"While I kinda suck at guitar, I like to think I have a good singing voice," I said rubbing the back of my head bashfully.

"Well I think your singing voice is amazing," Kneesocks complemented. She looked to her sister for a second opinion.

"Yeah...I guess he is pretty good at it," Scanty said, once again masking her true appreciation for my performance. We later got back into the limo and drove back home. Kneesocks asked if she could come over to my place tomorrow, I agreed enthusiastically. Scanty gave no show of disapproval, honoring her terms to give her sister and I some space. She was a bitch but at least she keeps her word. When we arrived at my building I kissed Kneesocks goodnight and walked inside. Aside from my nose still being numb from blood-loss, today couldn't have gone better.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I got the volleyball match idea from the original anime, of course. I think I worked it to the purpose of this chapter fairly well. Also for all you Bob Marley/Reggae fans out there...um, you're welcome! Honestly, I love Bob Marley and I love Reggae music and I love to sing. So this chapter gave me the opportunity to implement all those factors into that one scene with the bonfire. Well, that's it for this chapter. Please favorite/folow me as an author and I will see you next chapter. Catch you crimpy glimmers on the triode flippin' the diode. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ladies and gentlebros. Sorry it took so long to start making this chapter. Christmas and New Years had me all occupied. But I am proud to finally make this 5th chapter of my fanfic. Please favorite and follow me as an author. Enjoy! XD**

Over the next couple of months, Kneesocks and I were going on dates undisturbed by her crazy sister, Scanty. Or at least, so it seemed. Nearly everywhere we went I felt an ominous presence. I never knew exactly what it was, but I had my suspicions. It was mid-November now and the weather was starting to get slightly colder. One morning, Kneesocks called and asked if I wanted to go to the Annual Fall Fair.

"Oh yeah, it's closing this weekend and we still haven't gone," I said to her over the phone.

"So, would you want to go for closing weekend then," she asked. I thought for a moment.

"Yeah but," I started but then paused.

"But what," she asked.

"Okay, don't take this the wrong way or anything", I explained, "but I think that maybe Scanty has been...watching us."

"What are you talking about," she said skeptically. "These past few months, Scanty has been very lenient."

"But I've just had this feeling that she's been following us or something," I implored her.

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out," she said a little uneasy. "Look, do you want to go to the Fair or not?"

"Yeah, I'll go " I said, knowing my warning was futile. "Wanna go Friday?"

"Sounds great," Kneesocks said happily. "I'll see you then, Jakey-baby."

"Love you, bables. Bye," I said and hung up. I knew for sure that when we went to the Fair on friday, Scanty would spy on us. She thinks she's been so damn slick these past few months, well not any more. I am going to catch Scanty in the act and put an end to this stupidity once and for all!

.

.

.

Friday came quickly and Kneesocks and I walked to the center of Daten City where the Fall Fair was always held. I have to admit, the Fair was always one of my favorite things about the Daten. Through all the ghetto seediness, at least we could have a yearly event that genuinely kicked some ass. There were always a couple of fair rides, 3 major roller coasters, and more carnival games than one could handle. I had enjoyed it a lot as a kid, but I hadn't gone that much in the past few years. Coming back to the Fair with Kneesocks around my arm was like a dream come true.

"Wow," Kneesocks exclaimed. "This place is pretty huge!"

"What, you've never attended the Fair before," I asked with a sly smile.

"Well, umm," she said timmidly, lightly blushing.

"It's okay," I said to her. "Since you don't know your way around, allow me to be your escort." She laughed a bit and hugged my arm.

"Okay then, what should we do first," she asked.

"Well, when I came here as a kid," I began to explain, "the first thing I'd do is ride the roller coasters. That way afterwards we can eat and go win prizes at carnival games. Otherwise you'd either puke or some shifty jack-off would steal your prizes while you're on the ride."

"Sounds like a plan," Kneesocks replied. She then grabbed my hand and ran me to the nearest coaster. "Come on then, let's go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," I laughed as I caught up to her. As we ran I swear I saw a hooded figure standing next to a hot dog vendor. I wasn't sure from such a distance, but I could make out that the figure had green hair beneath its hood. Only one person that could be. But I couldn't expose her now, not with Kneesocks amped up and ready to go. No, I had to wait for the opportune moment where I could excuse myself from Kneesocks, slip towards Scanty, and catch that shady bitch red-handed.

...wait a minute, is that a pun?

"The _Vomit_ Comet" Kneesocks said curiously.

"It may not be the most tasteful name(seriously, is that another pun!? Y'know? Vomit. Tasteful.), but it's probably the most fun of the coasters," I answered her.

"Umm, okay," she said, a little unsure.

"Come on, don't tell me it _scares_ you," I said teasingly.

"N-no," she said, defensively. "It's just...y'know...my first roller coaster." I took her hand in mine.

"Don't worry," I said, giving her a swift kiss on the lips. "If you get scared, hang onto me as tight as you want." She blushed a deep pink and nodded reasuringly. We were in line for about 10 minutes when we finally made it to the front.

"A-are you sure we have to go in the first row," Kneesocks asked, slightly nervous.

"Trust me," I said, "with your _first _coaster, you have to go in the _first_ row. And remember, I'm right beside you." We sat in down, strapped in, and waited for it to start.

"Y'know what I love most about this coaster," I said to Kneesocks.

"What," she replied.

"They don't even tell you when they launch you," I said giddily."You're waiting in suspense the whole time."

"W-wait a minute," Kneesocks said. "Wh-what do you mean l-l-l-launch!?" At that moment, the ride shot us forward and Kneesocks' scream pierced the night. We rocketed through the air as Kneesocks and I screamed our heads off. I was screaming in excitement, she was screaming in terror. I could feel her squeezing my arm the whole ride through. When our track finally came to a stop, Kneesocks' hair was all on end and her arms were paralyzed around my arm.

"Hey, uh, you're alright...right," I asked her.

"That...was..._incredible_," she exclaimed. "The way we took those sharp turns, loops, and corkscrews! Oh my God, can we go again! Please, please! Can we, can we!" I rolled my eyes, grabbed her, and made out with her right then and there.

"Sorry," I said, "I really just needed to do that."

"Well who told you to stop," she said, grabbing me and kissing me right back. Sadly we had to once the track rolled back into the boarding area. Afterwards we rode more coasters, at some pizza and cotton candy, and started playing some of the carnival games. Once again, I gotten little glimpses of Scanty hiding in the shadows. When we got to a game stall, I figured it was my time to strike.

"Ugh, I'll be back in a second, baby," I said hunched over like I needed to piss. "Nature's calling and I can't put her on hold."

"Oh, okay," Kneesocks said. "I'll be right over at the water gun game when you get back." I walked off into the crowd. Once out of sight, I put my hood on Assassin's Creed style and ninja'd my way through the crowd. I saw Scanty hiding behind a corner, so I walked around as to cut her off from behind. When I saw her still glued to the corner, I walked up and took her by surprise.

"Enjoying the Fair are you, Scanty," I said. She jumped at my sudden apperance and spun around to see me.

"Wha-? How did you-? When did you-?" she stammered out.

"Oh please, I'm practically an Assassin," I stated matter-of-factly. "You're not gonna follow me without me noticing."

"Insolent bastard, how dare you," she began.

"Save it, okay," I cut her off. "You're gonna cause a scene. Follow me." I motioned for her to follow and she did. I led her into a secluded alleyway as for us to have some privacy.

"Okay, I told Kneesocks I was going to the bathroom, so let me make this brief," I said. "I don't know what it is you think I'm gonna do to your sister if I date her, but get it out of your head!"

"Shut up," she yelled, "just because of your smooth little performance at the beach doesn't mean I don't think you're still a scumbag!"

"Why do you even think I'm a scumbag to begin with," I said more heatedly. "All this time you've been judging me for reasons _completely_ unknown! Why, Scanty!? Why don't you like me!?"

"Because...because...because I don't want her to get hurt like I did," she said. "Because I've been in more relationships than her and all of them ended badly! Because I never want her to have to experience such heartbreak like I've gone through," Scanty began to start tearing up. "B-because sh-she's my sister and I love her!" It all made sense now. Scanty's one of those decent girls who bring in the most indecent of boys. I always knew Scanty was protective of her sister, that was obvious. But I never knew she was shielding her from heartbreak. Scanty was trying to fight her tears, but to no avail. Her tears ran down her cheek and chin and fell to the ground. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I felt like just giving her a hug to calm her...and as crazy as it sounds, that's exactly what I did. I just grabbed her and held her tight. Instead of fighting it, she just accepted it and hugged me back. She buried her head in my shoulder, still crying and sniffling.

"I...I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't know about any of that. But you have to understand," I grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked at me with tears still in her eyes. "I'm _not_ those guys you dated. I don't know what they did to you to make you so judgemental of men, but I will not do it. I love your sister, too, and I would never, ever, not in a million years do anything to hurt her. You've got to believe me, you have my word." I finished speaking and Scanty stayed silent for a moment. I waited for her reaction.

"If you truly mean what you're saying...then your word is all I need," she finally said. "Now, you should probably get back to Kneesocks. It's not very gentlemanly to keep a lady waiting," she said with a slight smile.

"Right, thanks," I said. I turned to leave when Scanty stopped me.

"Wait," she said abruptly.

"Yeah," I answered.

"You're...you're the first person I've told all this to," she said blushing a bit like her sister. "So...thanks for listening."

"No problem," I said nonchalantly, "anytime." We walked out of the alleyway and went our seperate ways. I walked back to Kneesocks and she was in the middle of a game.

"Ah, dammit," she exclaimed to me, "all these freakin' games are rigged."

"Okay then," I said, "why don't we skip the games and go to the ferris wheel?"

"That sounds great," she agreed. We went to the ferris wheel and got into our seats. After a minute or two of slowly ascending to the top, Kneesocks and I stopped at the pinnacle of the wheel.

"Hey," Kneesocks said, once again being cutely nervous, "what's going on, why did we stop?"

"Oh, I arranged it," I said.

"What, you did this," she said, surprised.

"Are you kidding me," I said while chuckling a bit. "This is the most obvious thing a boyfriend would do with his date on a ferris wheel. Stop at the very top and look out at the world with his girl in his arms."

"Yeah," she said, "the city does look beautiful from up here." Kneesocks snuggled in close.

"Hey, Kneesocks," I asked.

"Yeah, Jake," she answered. I kissed her on the lips and she kissed back.

"Out of all the times I've been to this fair," I said lovingly, "this is, without a doubt, the best fair ever."

"Even though it's my first fair, it's the best one for me, too," she whispered back.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you, too," she replied. We sat there on the ferris wheel. Kissing passionately with the clear, stary night sky above us. Before I said that this year's Fair was like a dream come true. Now it truly was.

**I hope you liked this chapter. This was technically a replacement for another chapter I decided to cut out, and to be honest, I'm much happier with this one. Since I was so sidetracked in making this chapter, I'll be posting the next chapter this weekend to make up for lost time. Please favorite/follow me as an author. See you next chapter, l8rs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello ladies and gentlebros. Welcome to my 6th installment of my Kneesocks fanfic series. As I said last chapter, I'm publishing this one right after my 5th chapter to make up for lost time over the holidays. This and the next chapter are gonna be centered around Christmas-time and I was hoping on publishing then to coinside with the holidays. Sadly, it didn't work out(lolz XD). But either way, at some point someone is bound to read this around the holidays, so it still works. But enough talk, let us resume the story of Jake Coleson and Kneesocks, shall we?**

Christmas: the most wonderful time of the year. Despite the fact that this would be my first Christmas with Kneesocks, the shopping I had to help her with was _killer_. The shear amount of decorations she needed to buy and that I needed to help with was mind-boggling. Thankfully, at least when it came to the decorations, Kneesocks wasn't one of those girls who goes "shopping", she goes "buying". What I mean by that is that she goes to the store knowing exactly what must be bought and just buys it. There were a few moments where she would get slightly side-tracked by a cute skirt or top, but she didn't get too hung up on it.

"Oh my God, this necklace is _beautiful_," Kneesocks said in awe of the pearl necklace she was holding.

"Y-yeah," I uttered, muffled by the imense number of bags I was struggling to hold, "it goes great with your skin tone. Really lovely."

"Aw, thanks babe," she said. "Oh, are you sure you're alright with all those bags?"

"Oh what, these? It's nothing, I totally got it," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh God, you're such a guy when you try showing off," she said with a teasing laugh.

"How about we just get back to the limo before my arms snap off," I said jokingly, trying to smile.

"Yeah okay," Kneesocks said, setting the pearl necklace back on the counter, "we've got all we need anyway." As we walked away, I took one last look at the necklace that intrigued her so much. We got back to the limo and packed all the stuff into the passengers area(considering the trunk had nowhere near the volume to accomodate our haul).

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have taken the limo," I said as Kneesocks and I packed ourselves in with the boxes and bags.

"Well, it is the only vehicle we have that could fit all these," Kneesocks replied.

"True enough," I said, laughing at the fact that we were surrounded by Christmas decorations in the back of the limousine. We cuddled in the backseat(partially due to the lack of space) for the rest of the ride.

"Thanks for helping with the Christmas shopping, Jake," Kneesocks said as we arrived at my apartment.

"No problem, baby. Love you," I said giving her a quick kiss.

"Love you, too," she said, returning my kiss. I was halfway out the door when I remembered something.

"Oh, Kneesocks, I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna go Karaoke with me," I asked her.

"That sounds like fun," she said putting her arms around me. "But I'll only go if you help set up decorations at my place."

"Aw, come on. You know you wanna go with me regardless of the decorations," I said with a smile.

"True, but you still have to help. Promise," she said. I gave her another kiss.

"I promise," I said. We said goodbye and I went into my apartment.

.

.

.

The next day, I went to go help Kneesocks and Scanty with decorating. Scanty now acted fairly warm towards me ever since the Fair. I think she finally accepted me as a suitable boyfriend for her sister. Which I was happy about because if she doesn't want you dead, Scanty's a lot of fun. When we weren't working, we would all hang out around the mansion, order Jeeves for some food and drinks, and since they had an enormous HDTV I brought my PS3 to play video games. Kneesocks and Scanty weren't much for gaming, but they gave Call of Duty and Assassin's Creed a try and liked both quite a bit. In all, it took 2 full days of painstaking work to finish decorating the mansion. But the end result was worth every minute. With the decorating now out of the way, Kneesocks was ready to hit the Karaoke Bar. The day after we finished, Kneesocks and I went out.

"Okay, so what kinda songs do you wanna do," I asked when we settled down in our rented studio.

"Since it's that time of year, how 'bout a few Christmas songs," Kneesocks suggested.

"Only if we do my favorite one first," I looked at her with a smile.

"Ah, but that ones a duet," she said.

"Come on, you'll do fine," I urged her. "That's the whole fun of karaoke."

"Yeah, alright," she said.

"AWW YYYEAH! 'CAUSE 'BABY IT'S COLD OUTSIDE', MOTHERFUCKER" I shouted in excitement.

"God, you're such a spaz," Kneesocks laughed. We sang the duet, and Kneesocks sang pretty well to be honest. If there was anything hotter than a hot girl, it was a hot girl with a beautiful singing voice. We sang plenty of other songs, stopping every once in a while to take a break and order some drinks. We sang stuff like Sleigh Ride, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Jingle Bells(which we had the most fun with cause we replaced some of the lyrics with vulgarity). After a while, Kneesocks decided to make a suggestion.

"Hey Jake," she began. "Y'know how you sang that song that night at the beach?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well...how about you sing another one on your own," she continued. "And maybe it could be a song...dedicated to me." She was starting to blush a little when she said this.

"Well, I do think they have this one song I know that's perfect for you," I said to her. "And it's one of my favorite songs by my favorite artists ever." I went to go look through the song catalog and selected the one I wanted.

"Ladies and gentleman," I announced, as though it was a public performance, "this next song is dedicated to the beautiful demon in the front row." Kneesocks clapped and laughed a bit. "Ladies and gentleman, here is Jake Coleson performing 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra." I started the song and the air was filled with magnificent big-band music.

*For the full effect of this scene, I highly suggest opening this song on Youtube in another window/tab and reading the lyrics I typed here as the song plays. Trust me, you won't be dissapointed.*

_"Some day, when I'm awfully low.  
When the world is cold.  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you.  
And the way you look tonight."_

Everytime I sang this song, I sang it with every ounce of my heart. Now that I was singing it to Kneesocks, that registered on her face. She had an expression of awe and anticipation. She clung to every lyric I sung.

_"Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm.  
And your cheeks so soft.  
There is nothing for me but to love you.  
And the way you look tonight._

_With each word your tenderness grows.  
Tearin' my fear apart.  
And that laugh...that wrinkles your nose.  
Touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely...never, never change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you.  
Just the way you look tonight._

_(Brief Instrumental)_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose.  
It touches my foolish heart._

_Lovely...don't you ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you.  
Just the way you look tonight._

_Mm mm, mm mm.  
Just the way you look tonight."_

Kneesocks looked on the verge of tears.

"That," she said, her voice slightly breaking, "was the most beautiful thing _anyone _has ever done for me." She stood up and gave me a big kiss.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said to her.

"I didn't just like it...I _loved_ it," she said. "I've never heard anything so heartfelt, so romantic, so _true_ in my entire life." Her face was just an inch from mine. I slowly sat on the couch and she slowly followed me down. She straddled me and hovered just a hair from my lips. We began kissing intimately. Our arms wrapped around each other, we pulled our warm bodies closer together. Kneesocks hopped off my lap and kneeled in front of me. She pulled of my pants in one swift motion. She gently grabbed my penis and began servicing it. She slowly, meticulously licked and sucked the tip of it. My head fell back on the cushion and my eyes were rolling back. This had to be one of the most calculated blowjobs known to man. After she got a taste for me, she slowly, _ever so slowly_, started inserting more and more of my dick in her mouth. Up, Down, Up, Down, she sucked my penis with such lust. I was getting shivers all over my body, my hands gripping the pillow cushions.

"Kn-Kneesocks, I-I'm gonna," I sputtered, but it was too late. My penis decided to finish the sentence for me. Kneesocks didn't pull out. In fact, she took my dick as far as her throat could when she felt me cumming. When she took her mouth off, she showed me all the semen in her mouth. She then closed her mouth, swallowed, and opened up again. It was all gone. Let me tell you something; it's one thing to get a blowjob, it's another thing _entirely_ to have the girl you love suck the cum right out of your dick. I couldn't control myself, I kissed her hard on the mouth(I know what was in her mouth, I don't give a shit).

"Are you ready to go again," Kneesocks asked.

"Um, I dunno," I said, a little embarressed of my shitty stamina. "I'm kinda spent at the moment." Kneesocks pouted.

"We'll just see about that," she said. She then grabbed my dick again and started jerking me vigorously. I couldn't believe how fast, but somehow I was hard again.

"How the fuck did you-" I began. She put her finger on my lips to shush me.

"Doesn't matter, put it in," she said. Kneesocks straddled me and I pushed inside of her. Her body arched back as she let out a lustful gasp. She was riding me hard, every inch of me going inside of her. She moaned and cried as I rammed her. We paasionately kissed and sucked each others tongues.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum any second," Kneesocks exclaimed. When we both came, Kneesocks cried so loud I had to muffle the sound. My hands were too far away to react in time, so I ended up kissing to her to quiet her. She laid on my chest, exhausted.

"I think our rental time for the studio is almost up," I said.

"How much time is left," Kneesocks asked.

"Uh, about 10 minutes," I answered.

"Mm, let me just sleep on your chest for 5, okay," Kneesocks said, tiredly. I smiled down at the sweet demon who was napping on my chest. I gently kissed her forehead.

"Sure thing," I said.

**Man, it had been a long time since I put some Lemon in one of these chapters. But I think I managed to fit it in here pretty smoothly. As long as I'm being a pervert here; the term for a slow, meticulous blowjob is what's known as a "slow-blow". See, you learn something new everyday(unless you already knew that, then you were just reminded of it). Thank you for reading, please favorite/follow me as an author and I will see you next chapter. L8rs! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, guess what time it is!? Adventure Time? No, but close. It's time for my 7th chapter of my Kneesocks fanfic series. But first I have to say thank you for getting me to 888 views because my Death The Kid OCD side squealed in happiness. At this rate, we can get to 1000 views by the end of January. Please favorite/follow me as an author. Enjoy!**

_"It's the most wonderful time of the year," _I sang as I woke up on Christmas Eve. _"With the kids jingle bell-ing and everyone telling you be of good cheer."_ I was pouring a bowl of cereal when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello," I answered.

"Morning, Jake," Kneesocks said.

"Good morning to you to, babe," I said. "Are we still on for that Christmas party at your place?"

"Yeah, Scanty and I invited Panty and Stocking so they're gonna be there, too," she said. "And what about your friend, is he gonna be able to make it?"

"Yeah, Brief is coming," I answered. Brief had always been a shy kinda guy. I knew he had the hots for Panty, so when I learned that she was coming to the party I asked if he could come, too.

"Cool, we're gonna have so much fun," Kneesocks said with glee. "Alright, see ya then. Love you."

"Love you, too." I said. I'll be honest, I didn't know Panty and Stocking very well. They were Scanty and Kneesocks' friends. All I knew previously was about Panty and that Brief had a crush on her. So when I learned that she would be there, I thought I'd do something nice and try to hook Brief up. Either way, this party was gonna be awesome!

.

.

.

That night, Brief and I met up and walked to Demon Manor.

"I-I dunno, Jake," Brief stuttered nervously. "I've never had any luck with Panty before, I don't think I'll have any luck with her now."

"Dude, this time it's different," I said to him. "This time it's a party, it's Christmas, Panty's gonna be in a good mood, you'll probably stand more of a chance."

"How can you be so sure," Brief asked.

"I'm not, just being optimistic is all," I said.

"Helpful, real helpful, Jake," Brief said gloomily.

"Come on, I'm taken so _you're _gonna be the only free guy there. The odds are in your favor," I explained.

"What, so I'll just be her fall back guy," Brief said a little angrily.

"Look Brief, do you want to get laid or not," I asked. Brief sunk his head.

"...yes," he uttered.

"Then you gotta take what you get. Besides, who's to say you'll just be the fall back guy," I said, once again seeing the brighter side. "Maybe you'll hit it off and you and her may become a thing." Brief looked up at me.

"You...you really think so," he said.

"Once again, optimism," I said, "but yes...I think it can happen." We later arrrived at Demon Manor and were escorted in by Jeeves.

"Should you require anything, feel free to call upon me, sirs," Jeeves said in his usual butlery way. Brief and I walked into the TV room and saw Scanty and Kneesocks sitting on the huge couch.

"Hey baby," Kneesocks said to me. She walked over and I gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Kneesocks, Scanty, this is my broseph, Brief," I said pointing out Brief.

"Nice to meet you Brief," Scanty said walking up. Suddenly, both Scanty and Kneesocks gave Brief a tight hug and I could see the red swelling up in his face. I tried desperately not to laugh, but the shocked look on his face was priceless.

"Oh, umm, nice to m-meet you, too," Brief stuttered. After Scanty and Kneesocks relinqueshed Brief, I casually whispered to both of them.

"Uh, look, that was hilarious and all," I whispered, "but could you not do the teasing thing. He's got a very fragile psyche when it comes to girls."

"Oh, sorry, couldn't help myself," Scanty apologized.

"Won't happen again, babe," Kneesocks said. I once again brought my PS3 and I put in Assassin's Creed 3.

"Okay, now watch how a _real_ Assassin plays the game," I said competetivly. We were all playing a private game: Me vs. Brief vs. Scanty vs. Kneesocks. As was to be expected, I was trouncing them all in multiplayer.

"HAHAHA! VITTORIA DE ASSASSINO," I shouted in Italian like Ezio after my 8th consecutive 1st place match.

"I'm just go on the record for saying 'You Suck', okay," Scanty said, frustrated with my continous victory.

"I press the stupid Square button and I _never_ get the kill, what the fuck," Kneesocks shouted.

"Wow, I'm doing better than I thought I would at this game," Brief said, amazed that he came in 2nd place most of the time. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A moment later, Panty and Stocking walked in.

"Hey girls, welcome," Scanty greeted them.

"Hello Scanty," Stocking answered. Stocking seemed pretty level-headed and chill. Almost apathetic, if you ask me.

"So, you got anything to drink? My pre-party buzz is wearing off," Panty said, picking her ear nonchalantly. Panty seemed like the hot but bitchy kinda girl. I also felt like she was the kind of girl that...got around a lot. I guess I couldn't blame Brief for having a crush on her. Of course, I had no such feelings since I was happily in a relationship with Kneesocks.

"Yeah, we got _plenty _of booze," Scanty said to Panty. "Also we have plenty of sweets, too, Stocking." At this, Stocking's face lit up. Well, she certainly had a sweet tooth. Considering that she was all over the cakes, cookies, and pies Jeeves brought out moments later. We were all sitting around talking, eating, drinking. Kneesocks and I sitting and holding each other close. Brief was sitting right next to Panty, but he made no such advances on her. He just quietly sat, talking a couple of times, but mainly sitting silent. I felt bad for the poor guy. He was my bro and I wanted to help him, but now that I _met_ Panty, she didn't seem like she was _at all_ considering Brief.

"Hey, you know what we should totally do," Panty said.

"What's that," Kneesocks asked.

"We should play Truth or Dare: Drinking Version," Panty said with a weird glare in her eye.

"That sounds awesome," Scanty said. "Where does the drinking part come in?"

"It's the penalty," Panty explained. "Whenever someone can't answer the truth or perform the dare, they have to take a shot of tequila."

"Uh, I don't kn-," Brief started.

"We're in," I cut him off.

"W-what," Brief shouted.

"Excuse me, ladies," I said. "Brief and I must discuss something in private." I grabbed Brief by the collar and dragged him into the hallway.

"Why would you just volunteer me like that, what the hell, man," Brief said nervously.

"Dude, it's my plan," I explained. "I'll dare Panty to do things for you and I'll recruit Kneesocks to make her tell the truth about things."

"B-but Panty's not gonna do that, she's just gonna take the penalty every time," Brief said hopelessly.

"Please, bro," I said. "I don't think Panty's the kind of girl who would shy away from a challenge, she's way too bold."

"How do you know, you _just _met her," Brief argued.

"Wow, I forgot how much of a 'glass half-empty' kinda guy you are," I said. I put my arm around him and started walking back to the living room. "Trust me dude, this'll work. Just follow my lead." When we got back, we set out shot glasses and started the game.

"Okay, I'll start," Panty said excitedly. "So Jake, you and Kneesocks have been dating for a while, right?"

"Uh...yes," I said, a little taken aback at the question.

"Okay then, this is a Truth that comes in 4 parts," Panty said. "Have you two had sex? If so, how many times? If so, have you in any public places? If so, what public places?"

"What the fuck," I said. "Th-that's not fair, that's 4 damn questions!"

"Either answer or take the penalty, your choice," Panty said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll take the damn pen-," I began.

"It's okay, Jake," Kneesocks said. "You can tell her."

"What," I said shocked. "Are...are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine," Kneesocks said. She seemed sure of herself. So I grit my teeth, to a deep breath, and answered.

"We have had sex. We've had it 7 times(technically, you only know about 3 times). We have done it in public places. Those places are as follows; a movie theater, a bathroom stall _at_ the movie theaters, and a karaoke bar studio," I said. They all looked taken aback, all besides Panty.

"Jeez," Panty said, "kind of a lightweight huh, Kneesocks?"

"Whatever," I said angrily. "Your turns over, it's Stocking's turn now."

"I pass my turn," Stocking said boredly.

"WHAT," I said.

"Aww, Stocking," Panty said entertained, "that's a penalty and one shot."

"Fine, I don't care," Stocking said and took her shot. "Blegh, how can you drink something so damn bitter?" She said taking a bite of her cake.

"Okay then," Panty said, "it's your turn now, Scanty."

"Okay," Scanty said. She sat for a moment thinking of what to do and who to do it to. "Alright, I dare Jake to strip off your pants. And I don't just mean your jeans."

"Like what the _actual_ fuck," I shouted. "Fuck that shit! I'm taking the shot!"

"Come on, Jake. Do it," Kneesocks said.

"Are you kidding me, Kneesocks," I said. "You're saying you're alright with all these people seeing your boyfriends cock!?"

"Yeah, unless you're embarrassed to show it, which I know you shouldn't be," she said slyly. She had a point, it would kinda strip me of my manliness if I was afraid to show my dick to a bunch of girls. Even though Brief was there, too, but still.

"Ugh, fine, alright, I'll do it," I said. I just got it over with and took of my jeans and underwear in one fell swoop. All the girls stared at it for a moment. Thankfully, Brief looked away. Otherwise this would've been even more awkward.

"Wow," Panty said. "Nevermind about the lightweight thing, Kneesocks. He's packing some heat." I didn't know whether to tell Panty to shut up or thank her for the compliment. So I just pulled my pants back up and sat down. "Okay, next," Panty said.

"Alright, Panty, this is a Truth," Kneesocks said. "Would you be willing to sleep with Brief, Yes or No?"

"Shit, why not? I guess I've done uglier guys," Panty said as though it was nothing. Brief's face lit up like a red Christmas tree light. "You're next, Jake. Go."

"Good, cause this one's for you, Panty," I said.

"Ah, getting some payback for earlier, huh" Panty said. "Well bring it on."

"I dare you to make-out with Brief for a whole minute," I said.

"W-W-W-WHAT," Brief shouted. I gave Brief a discreet thumbs up and mouthed the words "Trust me". Panty was about to reach for her shot glass when she stopped.

"Y'know what," Panty began. "Let's do it." She then took Brief by the face and kissed him right on the lips. I could tell they were Panty was using tongue. After the primary shock of what just happened, Brief loosened up and let things happen. They made out for a full _2_ _minutes_ before we told them they could stop.

"Uh...th-th-th-thanks," Brief stuttered.

"Yeah whatever, geek," Panty said. We played for a few more hours and then I suggested an activity.

"Hey, I have this movie I brought with me," I said. "It's a real Christmas classic, 'It's a Wonderful Life'."

"Oh yeah, I've seen that movie," Brief said. All the other girls looked clueless.

"Wait a minute, _none_ of you have seen this movie," I asked.

"No," they all answered unanimously.

"BLASPHEMY," I shouted at the top of my lungs. "You will watch this movie and by God you'll love it."

"Eh, like I give a shit what that old geezer thinks," Panty whispered to Stocking who then giggled. I put the DVD in and we started the movie. We all grabbed a seat on the couch. Kneesocks and I snuggled close. I looked over to Brief and he was sitting alone at the end of the couch. At least until Panty walked up.

"Hey, move over a little so I can sit there," Panty commanded him.

"Uh, y-yeah sure," Brief scooted over a bit and Panty sat next to him. Ever so slowly, Brief put his arm around Panty.

"What the fuck are you doing," Panty said.

"Oh, uh, I-I was just, uh," Brief said.

"Oh shut up," Panty said, setting her head down on Brief's shoulder, much to his surprise. "You're lucky your shoulder is comfortable or I'd tear it off and beat you with it." Brief looked over at me and I gave him a thumbs up. With a slightly nervous smile, Brief gave me a thumbs up. Kneesocks and I sat through the movie, closely huddled together. Her warm head resting on my shoulder. I gently brushed my hand through her hair while she set her hand on my chest. After the movie was over, it was well past midnight.

"Ugh, I'm beat," Panty said. "Thanks for having us over, guys. It was a lot of fun. Come on, Stocking." Panty and Stocking were walking towards the door when Panty turned back. "Hey geek, you wanna come with?"

"Come...with," Brief said confusedly.

"With us, stupid," Panty said irritated. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

"Oh, okay," Brief said as he hurried to them and left.

"Yeah, I oughta get going, too," I said.

"It's fine, you can spend the night here," Kneesocks said. "Right, Scanty?" I looked over pleadingly at Scanty.

"Yeah okay, he can stay," Scanty said.

"Oh, thank you, sis," Kneesocks said hugging her.

"Just promise me if you guys decide to fuck, keep it down. I need my beauty sleep," Scanty said. Kneesocks and I walked upstairs to her bedroom. She had an enormous, king-size bed with draw-across curtains.

"That's where you _sleep_," I said amazed at the bed only she primarily occupied.

"Yeah, it is a little big, isn't it," Kneesocks said.

"Yeah...a little...let's go with that," I said. We crawled in and cuddled close. We were about to fall asleep when I remembered something. "Hang on a sec, there's something I need to get from my hoodie downstairs." I left the bedroom for a minute. When I returned I got back into bed and sat up next to Kneesocks. I showed her the small, rapped box I was holding.

"Aw baby, you shouldn't have," Kneesocks said excitedly.

"Come on, you know I had to," I said with a smile. "Go ahead, open it." Kneesocks unrapped the gift and opened the flat box that was underneath. Inside was the self-same pearl necklace she had been admiring that day at the department store.

"Oh...my...God," she said, tears beginning to swell in her eyes. "Jake, it's...it's _beautiful_."

"That's good and all, but it's still not as beautiful as you," I said, brushing my hand on her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Kneesocks." We kissed passionately and fell asleep moments later.

Best.

Christmas.

_Ever._

**Amazing, right? I felt like it'd be weird featuring the full main cast of the show for this one chapter. But then I thought, "Hey, it's a Christmas chapter. Why _wouldn't_ I feature the whole main cast?" I guess because of it there was a lot of Brief X Panty(do people call it Branty?) in this chapter. I felt obligated since I was putting them in there. For those of you who ship them, you're very much welcome. Please favorite/follow me as an author and, if you happen to be reading this during Christmas, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. See ya next chapter, l8rs! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. It is once again time for a new chapter to my Kneesocks Fanfic series. But first, I just wanna thank you all cause last chapter brought me to 1000 views! That's like 2 milestones back-to-back. First with the 888 views and now with the 1000 views. I love all you guys and all the support you show me. Please favorite/follow me as an author. Enjoy! XD**

Life was amazing. Kneesocks and I had been dating for half a year now, and it had been the happiest 6 months of my life. I couldn't imagine life without meeting her. I was in my apartment one cold December afternoon when I got a call from Kneesocks.

"'Yello' is a color," I greeted her warmly.

"Hey baby, could you meet me at Starbucks real quick," she asked. She sounded a little rushed, almost nervous.

"Yeah okay," I said. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need to talk to you right now, it's important," she said imperatively.

"Alright, I'll be right there," I told her.

"Okay, bye," we hung up. Whatever she needed to talk to me about must've been important. I hope nothing bad has happened. I put on my clothes and quickly set out the door. When I got to Starbucks I saw Kneesocks already sitting at a two-seated table. She waved to me happily, but I could still see she looked a little nervous. I kissed her on the cheek and sat down.

"What's wrong baby," I asked a little concerned.

"Well, uh," she began uncertainly, "my father is holding a New Year's Gala at the Manor and he thinks you should come."

"That sounds awesome, I'd love to come," I answered enthusiastically.

"Well, the thing is, my father, umm," she continued.

"What? Wants to meet his daughter's new boyfriend," said jokingly.

"Actually, that's exactly why," she said almost relieved that I said it and not her. There was a moment of silence. I couldn't believe it, the universe must be playing a trick on me.

"You're...you're kidding, right," I said feigning a smile.

"No," she said, "he told me to ask you for that exact reason." My reality was spinning out of control. Dating for half a year and her father already want to meet me formally!? I thought that'd happen around the one year mark.

"And...you're totally certain he wants me to come," I asked.

"Believe me," Kneesocks said in a serious tone, "when my father requests your presence, he wants you _present_." I regained my composure and looked at her with a reassuring smile.

"Of course I'll come," I said, she smiled.

"That's wonderful, thank you baby," she said giving me a kiss. "Oh, you'll need to figure out _exactly_ what to say to him. He's a big fan of 'first impressions'."

"Why don't we go take a walk in the park," I said. "You can tell me what he's like and we can figure things out together."

"That's sounds good," she said. We left Starbucks and went to the park. We talked for hours on how I'll address her father. I acted confidently only to reassure her. On the inside, I felt nervous beyong all comprhension.

.

.

.

The crossroads of my life had finally arrived. The Gala was tonight and I was as prepared as I could be. Before I left the apartment I checked over myself in the mirror. I had on black slacks, black jacket, black dress shirt with a gold tie. I was also wearing my good Alfani dress shoes(just for good luck). I put on my overcoat and set out the door. When I walked outside I saw that Kneesocks' limo was already waiting for me, complete with Jeeves holding the door for me as always.

"Evening, Jeeves," I greeted him.

"And a good evening to you as well, sir," Jeeves replied, proper as ever. I stepped inside and saw Kneesocks sitting next to me. She was wearing a slim light gold dress. The sides of which revealed a good portion of her flawless red legs.

"Wow," she began appraisingly, "did Jake Coleson or Frank Sinatra just step into my limo?"

"Frank Sinatra, of course," I answered with a smile, giving her a quick kiss.

"No really," she said scooting closer, "it's kinda turning me on."

"Well if it was up to me, we could bang here in the backseat," I admitted.

"But we have to look our best for tonight," she said tapping her finger on my nose.

"But we can still do it _after_ the Gala, right," I asked slyly.

"Oh, I wasn't gonna give you a choice," she said straightening my tie. We drove to Demon Manor where the event was being held. To think, just 6 days ago it was just me, Brief, Kneesocks, Scanty, Panty, and Stocking having a cool little party here. Now it was a monumental event that aparently, as Kneesocks had told me, many important people were attending. We stepped out of the limo and I was immediately blinded by a barrage of cameramen/women. I never realized that the Gala would get _this _much publicity.

"It's okay," Kneesocks said, "just walk with me and smile for the cameras." I did as she said and we finally made it inside.

"Well, that was something. Never thought I'd ever get 'paparazied'," I said removing my overcoat and handing it to Jeeves.

"Eh, you get used to it," Kneesocks said.

"Really," I said with a skeptical smile.

"Not really," she chuckled. We walked around the ballroom. Saying hellos and introducing myself to many important looking people.

"Well look who it is," we turned and saw Scanty walking towards us. She was wearing a light gold dress like her sister, but with a deep V-shaped neckline. "That's quite a nice suit you have on, Jake," Scanty complimented me.

"Why thank you, Scanty," I answered. "You look lovely as well." After a few more minutes of talking, we heard an announcement being made from the front of the ballroom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," we heard Jeeves say through the microphone, "it is with great honor that I present the host of tonight's New Year's Gala, Mr. Corset." Applause ran through the crowd as a tall, thin demon man in a noticeably tight corset walked on stage. Besides his corset, he wore black dress shoes, black slacks, white dress shirt with a black tie, and a long black tailcoat. He had light purple skin and white hair which stood up on end.

"Thank you all for coming to the Demon Family's 10th Annual New Year's Gala," his voice was high and scratchy. "I always look forward to this event as it is one of the very few times I get to spend with my two beautiful daughters, Scanty and Kneesocks." Another round of applause went through the crowd. I clapped and beamed at the lovely demon girl I had been so blessed to meet. "Now please enjoy the food, drink, and company of those who have joined us this fine night." Corset said to another, final round of a applause before leaving the mic. The live band started playing a slow, intimate song.

"Care to dance," I said offering my hand to Kneesocks.

"Oh, um, yes," she said, a blush running across her cheeks. I led her onto the dance floor and grabbed her by the waist. She put her arms around my neck and got close.

"Do you even know how to dance," she whispered to me.

"What's there to know? Just hold each other close, sway a little and boom, you're slow dancing," I grabbed her closer. "And I do like having you close to me," I said with a smile, her blush deepening. We danced for a while. My hands her hips while her arms rested around my neck. Standing there, just holding her close to me, I wished that moment could last forever. I could be content with this for an eternity. But not longer had I thought this was I torn from my fantasy.

"Excuse me, sir," Jeeves said from behind me. "Mr. Corset requests your presence in his personal study."

"Ugh, can't it wait, Jeeves," I pleaded.

"I do apologize, sir. But it cannot," he said. I turned back to Kneesocks, a nervous smile on her gorgeous face.

"Well," she said, "time for you to meet daddy."

"Don't worry," I reassured her, "I know exactly what to say." We've both prepared for this." She smiled confidently and I gently kissed her. "Alright Jeeves, lead the way." I followed Jeeves out of the ballroom and up the foyer stairs. He led me to a tall and intricatly crafted wooden door. Jeeves bowed to me and left without another word. I turned towards the door and set my hand on it. I could feel a substantial presence in the room even from outside. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. It was now or never.

**I think I know what you're thinking. "Cliffhanger!? NOOOOOO!" Sorry about that. I don't mean to be a troll, but if I combined the next chapter with this one, it would go _way_ beyond my normal 2000+ word length. So my apologies, but you'll just have to wait till next week. Please favorite/follow me as an author. L8rs! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everbody, this is ThatDude15 bringing you the continuation of my Kneesocks fanfic series. After the cliff I left you hanging from last week, I bet a lot of you are in high anticipation to see what happens next. Please take a moment to favorite/follow me as an author and most importantly, enjoy! XD**

I walked cautiously into the study. For some reason it was strangely empty. I could've sworn Kneesocks' father would be waiting for me. Maybe it was some sort of mental test? I walked over to the fireplace and stood by the warm flames. I took a look at some of the family pictures lining the mantlepiece. Ones of Scanty and Kneesocks as children. Not very many of their father with them though.

"I've been waiting for you," I heard a high voice say from my left. I quickly turned to the source and saw Mr. Corset standing at a cabinet with his back to me.

"Oh, um, I apologize," I said. I was taken aback at his sudden and phantomish appearance.

"Oh it's quite alright," he said plainly. "Come join me for a drink." I walked over to where he stood and he offered me a glass of scotch. I took it and thanked him.

"A toast," he said raising his glass, "to a wonderful night of festivities."

"Cheers," I replied. We clinked our glasses and took a quick drink.

"Alright," he began, "I asked you here so we could talk. So let's talk." He sat at his desk and I took the seat across from him. I was a little bit tense, but I sat and relaxed in the seat confidently. "I'll be frank with you. I'm not a man to dodge the subject. So allow me to ask you something," he said in a plain voice. "Are you in love with my daughter, Kneesocks?"

"Yes sir," I answered him. "Since the moment I layed eyes on her."

"Yes? Go on," he said.

"Kneesocks is the most beautiful woman I have ever had the great pleasure of meeting," I said, making eye contact the whole time, as to more prove my honesty and confidence. "And although I've only been with her for half a year, I can easily see myself spending the rest of my life with her." He hummed understandingly. I eagerly awaited his reply.

"I'm glad to hear this," he said staring at me. His gaze seemed strange. He didn't _look_ like he was glad. Maybe that's just naturally how his face was? "So you understand why you cannot be together anymore, correct?" My mind was set on hold for a moment so I could process what he just said.

"Um...I'm sorry, sir," I said. "I don't seem to follow what you're saying."

"You know damn well what I just said," he said. His tone was all of a sudden frozen. It made the way Scanty used to speak to me sound positively toasty. "I cannot and will not allow you to continue seeing my daughter."

"But Mr. Corset," I sputtered.

"Don't you 'But Mr. Corset' me you sniviling little shit," he said in a flare of quiet anger. "You. Will. Not. See. Her. You're just a 20-something year old bum. You have absolutely no understanding or comprehension of this family and its rules." I kne I was supposed to be composed and respectful, but I wasn't gonna take what he was telling me lying down.

"What are you talking about," I said heatedly. "What do rules have to do with anything!?"

"Rules are the foundation, the very cornerstone of this family," he yelled, slamming his hands down on the desk. "Rules create structure, structure creates order, and order keeps everything from crumbling down from beneath us. Now you come along and threaten all of that. Of course I can't allow you to ruin everything."

"How is me seeing your daughter going to-," I argued.

"Shut up and listen, dammit," he shouted. "If you don't break up with my daughter _tonight._ I give you my word, I will disown from this family. All of her family ties will be completely and utterly severed." I sat wide-eyed and slack-jawed. He couldn't be serious!? To do that to his own daughter, to alienate her from all the people she knows and loves, it's unforgivable!

"You miserable, insufferable fuck," I shouted back at him, outraged by his threat. "You can't do that, not to your own daughter!"

"Oh can't I," Corset said knowingly. He snapped his fingers and Jeeves walked in with a folder full of paperwork and documents. "You can take a look if you wish." I glanced at the folder. I picked it up, opened it, and gaped in disbelief. He wasn't lying. All the paperwork inside were legal documents for a legal child divorce. "As you can no doubt see, I'm not bluffing," Corset said drinking in my shocked expression. "If it is all I can do to maintain order in this household. I _will_ sign those documents. So, what will it be? Are you really willing to tear apart a proud, happy family just because you wish to sleep with one girl? That would be exceedingly selfish on your part." I sat, unable to speak. I felt like someone just hit me in the stomach with a baseball bat. I loved Kneesocks more than anything in the world, but was I really willing to have her be estranged from her entire family. Corset was right, I did feel guilty about what I wanted to do. He had done it, he had won, I was broken.

"You...are pure...evil," I said emotionelesly.

"Oh, I know," he said with a diabolical smirk on his face. I stood and left his study. I walked back towards the ballroom like I was walking to the gallows. Every step I took was harder to make. My mind urging me to stop the unthinkable thing I was about to do. But my feet continued on, apparently accepting my inevitable fate. I trudged into the ballroom and scoured the venue Kneesocks. Alas, I found her, looking as gorgeous as when I had left just an hour ago. My heart normally would have leapt at the sight of her. But considering what was about to happen, it sank deep into my stomach. I walked towards her. I felt like I was gonna vomit. I was hoping I did, just to stop me from what I was about to do.

"Oh, there you are," Kneesocks said giving me a warm smile. Her smile felt like the slash of a knife. She was so innocent, so underserving of what I was about to do to her. It was just 15 seconds till midnight.

"Kneesocks, we need to talk," I muttered.

"We'll talk in a second, count down New Year's with me," she said.

"10, 9, 8," everyone in the ballroom counted down.

"No, we need to talk _now_," I said.

"7, 6, 5," the countdown continued.

"It can wait, just countdown with me, please," Kneesocks said. Her smile starting to falter.

"4, 3," the continued.

"No, this can't wait Kneesocks," I said more forcefully.

"2, 1," the countdown climaxed.

"Here it is," Kneesocks said.

"HAPPY NEW Y-," everyone started.

_"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME, GOD DAMMIT," _I screamed over the merry-making. The entire ballroom fell silent at once and everyone's attention fell to Kneesocks and I. Kneesocks half-smile was now replaced with an appauld frown.

"What the _hell_ is the matter with you, Jake," Kneeocks shouted.

"We can't be together anymore, Kneesocks," I said. Her reaction was a mix of incomprehension and disbelief.

"Wh-what do you mean," she asked in a monotone voice.

"I mean I'm breaking up with you," I said. Now my heart was pushing up into my throat in an attempt to silence me.

"I don't understand," she said, now beginning to understand the gravity of the situation. "Was it something my father said?"

"No," I lied, "I just don't wanna be with you anymore. I'm just done with you." She started blushing. But it wasnt the adorably bashful blush I'd come to know and love. It was a blush of sadness, pain, and anger.

"What do you mean," she yelled. "You've said to me time and time again that you love me! Are you saying that was all a lie!?"

"That's just a little thing called 'pillow talk', babe," I said. I tried to sound more convincing even though it was tearing me to pieces on the inside. I was begging, pleading for her to call my bluff. But all she did was get mad. Very, very mad.

"So it was all a lie then, huh!? Is that what you're telling me," she yelled louder.

"Hey, you're hot an all. But I'm just not willing to _commit _to you or anything," I continued, trying to sound more asshole-ish. My head felt like it was splitting in two putting up this act, but I knew she'd be better off without me. Corset was right, why take someone like me when she could get any guy she desired. All of a sudden I heard a scream and felt an object hit my head. When I sanpped out of my thoughts, I realized that it was Kneesocks ho screamed and who had hit my in the head with a champagne bottle. Blood and champagne were slowly trickling down my head. Some got into my eyes and stung them like crazy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU," Kneesocks screamed in a fiery hot rage. "YOU'RE A SICK, DISGUSTING, REVOLTING EXCUSE OF A MAN! GET OUT OF HERE! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Hey," I spoke. I couldn't help but edge towards her to try to calm her down, "stop, you're causing a sce-," but before I could finish, she nearly clawed my face off.

"GET AWAY FROM ME," she roared. I noticed tears now running down her face. Not just of anger or rage, but of sorrow and heartbreak. "NEVER COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN! JUST GO SOMEWHERE AND DIE!" I might as well have died just then. She honestly wanted me to cease to exist. I stood for a moment and then walked out of the ballroom, people clearing a path for me to exit.

"May I drive you home, sir," Jeeves said from behind me. I looked at him in surprise. After all this, for someone to actually show me the kindness as to escort me back to my home was incredible.

"No, Jeeves. That won't be necessary," I said. "And for the love of God, don't call me 'sir'." I left without another word. I stumbled my way into my apartment and into the bathroom. I kneeled over the toilet vommiting for a good 30 to 40 minutes. After that I just passed out on the tile floor. So this is how my New Year was starting; my mouth tasting like puke, my head still bleeding and stinging, and my entire world falling to shambles. I wished I could wake up and find all this to just be some terrible nightmare. I'd be in bed, Kneesocks would walk into the bedroom and wish me a good morning. But the woman I loved was across town, probably crying her eyes out and cursing the very breath I drew from this Earth. I once thought life couldn't get any better. Now, it seemed life couldn't get any worse.

.

.

.

Two days after my big break-up, I got a call from Brief. He had heard what happened from Panty and Stocking and wanted to see how I was holding up.

"No, seriopusly dude, are you okay," Brief asked over the phone, sounding concerned.

"I told you, I'm _fine_," I replied. I was in the kitchen making myself some hot coffee to ease my nerves. "Enough about me, what's been going on with you? Made any progress with Panty?" I walked over with my mug and plopped down on the couch.

"Um, oh yeah, about that, uh," Brief stuttered.

"Brief, fot the love of God, just give me the details already," I said, annoyed.

"Well," he began, "I've been meaning to tell you. Uh...how should I put this?"

"Just say it, God dammit," I shouted into the phone.

"_Panty and I slept together a couple of days ago,_" Brief rushedly said.

"WAIT, WHA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHGHGHGHGH," I screamed.

"Oh my God, are you okay," Brief said.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "I just spilled hot coffee on my crotch."

"Oh, um, okay," Brief replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Look Brief," I said, "I'm super proud and happy that you got it in, bro. But I'm just not really in the mood to talk right now."

"Yeah okay, I understand," Brief said. "Talk to you later, then."

"Yeah, bye," I replied and hung up. I sat with my crotch still burning from the coffee. I was sick of everything. I screamed.

"_FUCK EVERYTHING IN THE WHOLE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!"_

**Well things have most certainly taken a turn for the worse. Now even _Brief_ is getting more pussy than Jake, and _that's_ saying something. I guess I'll see you guys and gals next week. Please favorite/follow me as an author. L8rs! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello once again, ladies and gentlepeoples. I hope you've been doing well since the feels I may or may not have delivered to you last chapter. Probably not, I'm not that great a writer but I try. But enough of that. Jake's story left off at what seemed to be the beginning of the end of his life. So let us dive back in and see where this crazy story will take us next.**

February 8, Day 38 after Big Break-Up: I begrudgingly woke up one morning, unwilling to begin another horrid day of being alive. I rolled around on the empty junk food bags, soda cans, and tear-stained pieces of paper that littered the couch for the past 5 weeks. I fell asleep with the TV still on tuned to a re-run of NCIS. It was disgusting and pitiful how I was keeping myself nowadays. Just the fact that I hadn't slipped into a coma was a miracle. I got up and stumbled into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. Hair all askew, bags under my eyes, and my usual playful stubble growing into a full beard. I looked like complete and utter shit. I lazily begun brushing my teeth. I managed to get the last bit of toothpaste out of the tube and realized that I was short stocked on several food and non-food comodities. After I finished brushing, I threw on my new white Desmond Miles Assassin's Creed hoodie(which I had bought to comfort myself after the break-up) and set out the door. I decided not to take my car since I had not used it in so long and the store was only a few blocks away. I walked down the street with my hood up and stared at the ground as I walked, averting anyone's gaze who happened to walk by me. I arrived at the store and began selecting the items I needed to buy. Which mainly consisted of microwaveable diners, assorted junk-food, various high-caffeine sodas, and toilet paper. I got finished with my purchases and began my way back home, once again blankly staring at the ground as my feet guided me as though pre-programmed to do so. Due to my lack of attention, I accidentaly walked my head straight into a woman's(fairly busty) chest. She was knocked to the ground and I stumbled back a slight bit.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," I said rushedly as I tried to help the woman up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," the woman answered. "I was just a little spaced out is all, thank you." I was about to offer my hand to assist her when I saw exactly who it was I had knocked down and was talking to. It was none other than the sister of the girl I had broken up with just recently. It just _had_ to be Scanty!? She looked up at me and I froze in shear and utter terror. She stared at me deeply as though trying to piece together a very intricate and difficult puzzle. Finally, a look of realization struck her face, slowly followed by a look of fury.

"_You_," she exclaimed.

"_Shit_," I yelled. Scanty reached out to grab me by the collar but I quickly leapt back to evade her. Screw the groceries, _I'm running for my fucking life!_ I sprinted down the street back to my apartment with Scanty hot on my heels. Normally I would be much faster. I didn't just wear the Assassin hoodie cause it looked good, I was quick on my feet like one, too. But due to the prolonged period of being stuck inside my apartment wasting away, I hadn't ran like this for quite a while. But that didn't mean my natural instinct of self-preservation would allow me to slow down. I knew if got to my apartment buliding, I could lose her in the many floors of apartments. I looked back to see her actually _gaining_ on me. I knew that in my more lethargic state, if it was a matter of endurance, Scanty would have me in just another minute or two. I couldn't let that happen, I needed a miracle to not allow that to happen. Just at that moment, a bus nearly ran me over in an intersection I had not realized I was crossing. I tripped up a little bit, but quickly regained my balance. I took a look back as I kept running. When the bus passed, Scanty was still standing at the corner. There was no way she could catch up to me now. I ran through the door to my building and got into the elevator as fast as I could. I propped myself on the wall and breathed heavily, trying to bring cool oxygen back into my dying lungs. When I got to my floor, I stumbled out of the elevator, unlocked my door, walked in, closed and locked my door, and slid down onto the floor. I was once again in my sanctuary. I was finally safe. Or at least I thought I was until a moment later there was a loud knock on my door. I stopped breathing, who could _possibly_ be at my door right after such an incident as this. Scanty knew where my building was, but she had no idea what apartment I lived in, much less what floor. I slowly stood and looked through the peep hole. I saw an exhausted, hyperventalating Scanty standing there. She was glaring at the peep hole as though she could see me on the other side. This was it, if she could locate my specific apartment without any prior knowledge, I would never be safe. Better just end this whole ordeal before it gets any worse, if that was even possible. It's not like Kneesocks would spare a thought or shed a tear on my behalf. What else was there then? My hand ever so slowly reached and unlocked the door, turned the knob, and pulled it open. At that very moment, the only thing I saw was Scanty's fist smashing against my nose. I fell backwards onto the ground, fresh warm blood now leaking from my nostrils.

"_THAT'S _FOR BREAKING MY SISTER'S HEART," Scanty yelled as she advanced into my apartment.

"L-look, just let m-me explain myse-," but before I could finish, Scanty kicked me square in the nuts. I screamed and rolled around writhing in agony.

"AND _THAT'S_ FOR NOT DOING IT HONESTLY, AT LEAST," she yelled again. Through my pain, I glanced up at her. What was she getting at?

"Oh please you pansy," she said condescendingly, extending her hand to help me up. "Get your sorry ass off the floor, would you?" I stared at her questioningly as I grabbed her hand and hoisted myself off the floor. "Now sit down before you fall down, I wanna talk to you." She sat on the seat opposite my trash ridden couch, which I limped over to and sat on lightly. She offered me a hankerchief as to clean the blood from my face. Once I plugged the vessel in my nose from bleeding, Scanty beagn to speak.

"Now listen to me, I you and I both know what happened on New Year's," Scanty said. Memories of the terrible events of that night flashed through my mind. "But I wanna hear this story from _your_ point of view. Why did you _really_ break up with Kneesocks?"

"Why are you so interested," I asked cautiously.

"Because I remember a time where you stood by me and listened to my problems and feelings," Scanty said with earnest sympathy in her voice, referencing the time at the Fall Fair when I comforted her after she revealed her troubled past to me. "I wanna return the favor, that's all."

"You're not gonna kick my ass after I tell you, are you," I asked.

"If I really wanted to kick your ass that bad, you'd be getting it kicked right now," she said. Seemed logical enough to me.

"Well, first of anything," I began. "Your father is a sick, evil son of a bitch." Scanty maintaned her impassively attentive look, so I continued. I regailed the entire conversation her father and I had that fateful night. After I was finished, she closed her eyes and sat thinking pensively for a moment.

"I believe you," she said. That was an enormous load off my mind. "Now, you're gonna listen to me and you listen good." I sat forward in my seat, paying all my attention to her. "My father has arranged a date between Kneesocks and the son of some rich business partner of his. I believe what he's aiming for is an arranged marriage."

"_What!?_ She must know her father is using her, right," I exclaimed.

"She knows, she doesn't care," Scanty continued. "Ever since you left, daddy's swept in to comfort Kneesocks after the break-up. Now she's bending to his every whim to seek his forgiveness for ever dating you. You have to go to her and convince her that you're still in love with her."

"There is no possible way she's gonna want to see me after everything I did," I said hopelessly.

"Trust me," Scanty said, "I knew from the moment you tried to break up with her that you weren't being for real. When I went to talk to Kneesocks about it, I could see it in her eyes that she was still thinking about you. If you go now, you may still have a chance."

"She's not gonna want to listen to a word I say, much less listen to me profess my love to her," I said. She stood up and swiftly slapped me across the face.

"Dammit man," she said angrily, "you're in love with her and I know that deep down she's still in love with you! You've just got to dig and claw past all the negative shit and expose her true feelings! Now you'll do it or so help me I'll strap you to a gurney and castrate you with a rusty steak knife!" The scariest thing about that statement was that I actually believed she would do such a thing.

"Okay, when is this little date then," I asked.

"Tonight at 8," she said. "So you better get your shit together by then." She started towards the door, then she turned back to me for a second. "Oh, and 3 last things: 1. Take a damn shower. Among all the rotting food and garbage in this apartment, you're the worst smelling thing, 2. Shave. It looks like a fat squirrel died on your face, and 3..."

"Yeah," I said, prompting her to finish her sentence.

"3 is...I'm really glad you dated my sister, and I hope you will again," Scanty said. The warm smile she gave me was strangely reminiscent of her sister's.

"You and I both," I said, returning her smile. She then turned, walked out, and closed the door. I sat for a while and contemplated tonight. I still had doubts that Kneesocks would ever forgive me, but what other choice did I have? If I didn't do something, she was going to go gallivanting off with some some other man. But maybe it was for the best. Maybe she would be happier with whatshisface. Maybethis was just...meant to be.

Like fucking hell! I was not about to let some rich fuck-stick take my girl! If I didn't do something, I would regret it for the rest of my life! Kneesocks, you are _my_ girl, and I'll be damned if anyone gets in the way of that.

.

.

.

My objective was clear. Go to Kneesocks, convince her I still love her, live happily ever after. I figured I'd go to her mansion before 8 so I could catch her before the date. I put on my hoodie and set out the door. I got into my car and started the engine, but it wouldn't start. I tried time and time again, but the damn thing wouldn't turn over. It occured to me once again that I hadn't used my car in more than 5 weeks. With the low temperatures of January and February, it was no wonder the car wouldn't start. I was screwed, there was no way I'd make it to Kneesocks in time. I sat for a moment in hopeless despair. I had been sitting for 3 minutes when it came to me. I'd have to run there. It was cold out, but I had to see her. It wasn't up for discussion. I jumped out of the car and ran from the garage. I knew that if I hurried, I could make it just in time. I bolted down the streets, dodging people walking alongside and against me. There were several intersections which I ran right through without a second thought. There were several times I had to jump around or over a car hood. I found it humorously fitting the hoodie I was wearing with the actions I was taking. I truly felt like an Assassin, but this was no time to get lost in a video game fantasy. I had to focus on the task ahead. I didn't stop, regardless of the agonizing stitches in my sides I never stopped moving. I could see the gothic estate coming up on the horizon, I was almost there! I stormed through the gate and up to the door. I knocked furiously and after a minute or two, Jeeves answered.

"Ah, you're just in time," he said plainly, as proper-assed as ever. "Miss Scanty alerted me of your personal endeavor. Miss Kneesocks is still here, but there is something you must know."

"Dually noted, Jeeves," I said imaptiently. "Just let me in, please."

"As you wish, sir," he said. He unlocked the door and I breezed by him. "She's up the staircase, down the hall and on the second door to your right, sir."

"Thanks, Jeeves," I called back. I quickly strode up the stairs and down the hall to Kneesocks' room. I stood there outside the door for a moment, mentally preparing myself. I didn't know exactly what I was gonna say, but I knew whatever needed to be said would come out. I took a deep breath and walked through the door.

.

.

.

I saw Kneesocks sitting in a chair and kneeling in front of her was her rich-boy date. He was holding a small black velvet box with a expensive looking diamond ring inside. I felt for a moment like I was gonna vomit. All hope was gone. I thought they were only going on a date, but it turned out he was fully intent on proposing tonight. They both turned to me. The man looked at me with a bored curiosity. Kneesocks, on the other hand, gaped at me in shock and horror.

"Who exactly the hell are you," the man said without changing position. I looked from one to the other.

"I...I-I don't know w-who he is," Kneesocks lied, avoiding my eyes. He looked back to me as though looking for me to confirm my anonymity.

"Yeah...I'm...I'm nobody," I said emotionlessly. I slowly turned and began to walk out the door, but then I stopped. Is this really how it was gonna be? Would I come all this way just to give up? To walk out of this house for the last time with my tail between my legs and my head sagging in defeat?

Hell fucking no! I turned back to them, advanced on the rich cocksucker, and grabbed him by his dress shirt collar.

"Hey," he yelled, "what hell are you doing!? Who do you think you are!?" I stared him in the eyes with a cold, deathly glare.

"You want to know who I am," I asked, rhetorically. "I'm her _boyfriend_, asshole!" I punched him square in the jaw and he dropped to the floor like a rock. As I expected of a well-to-do, pompous prick like him.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here," Kneesocks shouted, hitting me in the back. I turned around, grabbed her by the wrists, and backed her into the wall. I didn't want to hurt her, but needed her absolute and undivided attention.

"Look, I came all the way here tonight because there's something I need to tell you," I said.

"Shut up," she yelled, resisting and trying to push me from her. "I don't wanna listen to anything you have to say! Not now, not ever!" I didn't have time to deal with this. I had no choice but to take a _slightly_ more agressive approach. I tossed her on the bed and pinned her down.

"No," I yelled back at her, "you are going to listen to me! Whether you like it or not!" She laid there staring angrily at me, but she remained silent. "I know you don't want to hear any of this, but I'm not giving you a choice! What I said on New Year's wasn't true, none of it was! Believe me or not, your dad said he would disown you if I didn't break up wih you! I couldn't risk you losing your whole family just for me! But when Scanty told me about this, about him, I knew I couldn't let you go through it!" Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. I couldn't help but release all my emotions. This caught Kneesocks off guard. She wasn't expecting such a heartfelt confession. "Kneesocks, you are _my_ girl and I'll always be _your_ man! You know that that's true! I'm not prepared to let that rich bastard, your father, or God himself get in the way of that!" I finally broke down. I couldn't hold myself together any longer. Tears beagn rolling down my nose and fell onto her. I let go of her wrists and rested my head on her chest. I took deep breathes, smelling her sweet scent that I hadn't smelled in so long. "Just, please...please, _please_ forgive me." After a moment, I felt Kneesocks' arms reach around my head and hugged me closer to her. I could hear and feel her breathing get uneven and sniffles come from her nose. She had begun crying as well.

"I know you're telling the truth," Kneesocks said. "I've been wanting you to come and say it all these long weeks. I have missed you so, _so _much." I leveled my face with hers. We joined our lips for the first time in more than a month. Our tongues entwining together as though they were also overjoyed to see each other again. We kissed passionately, intimately on her bed for a while.

"Come on, I'm taking you out of here," I said.

"What," Kneesocks questioned, "where will we go?"

"My place," I answered. "We'll get away from your father until we know how to confront him."

"Okay, I trust you," she said. She quickly packed away a few changes of clothes and other essentials. "Alright, I'm ready. Let's go, quick." I took her hand and led her slowly and quietly down the hall and the staircase. We were nearly to the door when-.

"Where, exactly, do you think you two are going," we turned and saw, to our horror, Corset standing at the top of the stairs.

This...this was _not_ good.

**Well, the shit hasn't just hit the proverbial fan. The shit has been shot at high speeds into a gigantic wind turbine. Also, this chapter is about 3 and a half thousand words long. Which is about 1000 or so words longer than my usual chapter. I hope you had lots of fun. Please favorite/follow me as an author and, as always, I will see you next chapter. L8rs! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lads and gentlewomen. Like how I flipped the script there? Welcome to the 11th chapter of my Kneesocks fanfic series. We've come a long way, and I think everyone knows this story is starting to come to a close. So let's make like a fresh new pair of Nike's and "Just Do It". XD**

Kneesocks and I were frozen at the door. Corset had his gaze set on us and it felt like a thousand needles piercing through me. I could feel the blaze of his fury and if he'd been holding a gun, I'd be shot full of lead right now.

"Well," he began, "what the _hell_ is the meaning of this!?" I was about to say something, when all of a sudden Kneesocks took a step towards the stairs with a ferocity to match her father's.

"The 'meaning' of this, father, is that I'm not gonna be under your thumb anymore," she shot. "We love each other and there's no stopping us being together!" Corset began walking down the stairs towards us. The heat of his anger growing ever more intense.

"And also, how dare you use me as a barganing chip," Kneesocks' face was flush deep, bright pink.

"You. My daughter. My own flesh and blood. Galavanting off with this...this _mongrel_," he said, clearly indicating me. "Throwing around wild accusations. What have you to say for yourself?"

"They aren't accusations, they're the truth," she said, not backing down. "You wanted Jake out of the way because you wanted me to marry that CEO's son."

"I will remind you once again to watch your tongue in my presence," he said, now standing right in front of us. His icy gaze never wavering.

"No," she yelled, "I won't let you control me anymore! I don't care if you're my father, you're a selfish bastard!" I saw something snap in the eyes of Corset. In half an instant, his hand was reeling back and was about to be lashed forward on his own daughter. I'd never moved faster in my entire life. I ran rushed forward and grabbed his hand just before it met Kneesocks' cheek. Corset was shocked at my sudden swiftness.

"I don't take kindly to men who hit women," I said tossing his hand aside. "Especially a father hitting his daughter."

"What gives you the right," Corset said, shaking with quiet anger.

"Listen to me," I said in a serious, threatening tone, "I'm going to make this perfectly clear. Your daughter and I want to and will be together no matter what you think, and I would appreciate it if you would not interfere with us any longer. But just know," I said, advancing closer to him, "if you continue to mess with what we have. I don't care who you are, how rich and powerful you are, or who's father you are. I will kick your ass. This is not a threat, this is a promise." Corset never took his hateful eyes off me.

"Get out," Corset said at last. "The both of you get the hell out of my sight."

"We were just leaving," I said. I took Kneesocks by the hand and made for the door. With one fleeting glance at her still scowling father, Kneesocks and I walked out the door. We walked to my apartment in silence until Kneesocks finnaly said something.

"Thanks for that back there," she thanked me.

"It's fine, I would never let anyone hurt you like that. And I mean _no one_," I said. Once we got to my apartment we both walked into the bedroom to rest. The events of the last hour had been nerve-racking and exhausting. We both lied on the bed next to each other.

"No, it's _not_ fine," Kneesocks said, turning to me. Looking deeply into my eyes with a look of sadness. "I feel like I caused all the pain, all the sadness that we've both been going through this past month."

"No," I simply stopped her, "don't you go blaming yourself. If there's anyone who deserves blame, I think we can agree it's your dad. Even so, I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore."

"But how can you be so sure," she asked. "What if he just doesn't stop? What if-" I silenced her by pressing my lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

"If you wanna know why I'm so sure," I said, Kneesocks anticipating my answer, "call it a gut feeling." I said with a reassuring smile. She giggled at this.

"Oh God, you watch _way _too much NCIS," she said. She leaned over and kissed me again. Our warm lips sucked each other's passionately. I layed back and she moved on top of me. She began removing my shirt and I reached under hers to undo her bra. One after another, we took off each other's clothes until we were both perfectly naked. She straddled me and I slowly inserted inside her. She gave a light gasp and I began pushing farther in. I began thrusting hard, with all the force I'd been holding back these past weeks. But this wasn't strictly pleasure. After such along time without each other, we had realized now that we wanted and needed one another, now and forever. I flipped her over and thrusted more roughly into her. Her warm insides hugging tightly on my muscle. I had missed this feeling for so long and from all the gasps, moans, and coos emanating from Kneesocks as I continued penetrating her wet vagina, she had as well. I grabbed and kneaded her breast with one hand, and pulled lightly on her hair with the other. Her hands gently clawing my back.

"Kneesocks, I'm gonna cum any second now," I groaned.

"It's okay, give me everything you've got," she whispered into my ear. I lasted a few more minutes before reaching my climax.

"I-I-I'm cumming," I grunted loudly. I released inside of her and she let out a high-pitched yell. I pulled out and fell next to her. She cuddled next to me and we both were about to fall asleep. But I felt there was one thing that had to be said before going to bed.

"Kneesocks," I said. She hummed her understanding. "I just wanted to say...that no matter what happens from now on, I will never leave your side. And I am so, _so_ sorry for everything that happened on New Year's. You know I didn't mean a word of it, but still. I hated myself for causing you so much pain. I just couldn't-" but before I could finish, Kneesocks put her finger to my lips to shush me.

"Now look who's blaming themself," she said with a teasing smile. "Like you said, I know none of what you said on New Year's was true. But it's all over now. There's no reason to dwell on the past, right? It's better to look towards the future to make it as best as we can."

"Aw, I love you so damn much," I said with a smile.

"I know," she said, returning my smile, "and I'll always love you." With that, we gave each other a kiss and fell asleep.

.

.

.

2 1/2 Years Later

.

.

.

It was a warm, June evening and Scanty and Kneesocks were going out for dinner.

"I feel a little bad about leaving Jake all alone at the apartment tonight," Kneesocks said a little guiltily to her sister.

"It's fine, trust me," Scanty said. "I asked Jake yesterday if I could borrow you for tonight and he said it was alright. He said it'd give us time to just be sisters together."

"That's what I love about him," Kneesocks said, looking down and blushing lightly. "He's so understanding." A few minutes later, the two sisters reached the restaurant they were having dinner at.

"Wait a second," Kneesocks said, staring at the familiar eatery in front of her, "this is the same restaurant Jake and I met for the first time."

"Oh, is it," Scanty asked, leading her sister inside and to a table. "Well isn't that a coincedence."

"Okay seriously, what is going on here," Kneesocks said skeptically.

"You're being paranoid," Scanty dismissed her sister's suspicion. "Excuse me, I need to use the little girl's room."

"I'm still suspicious," Kneesocks called to her sister with a smile.

"Ignoring your random suspcions," Scanty said. As Scanty approached the restrooms, she tapped a man on the shoulder.

"She's all yours, lover boy," Scanty said.

"Thanks, Scanty," I said. I walked over to the table Kneesocks was sitting at.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I said, tapping Kneesocks on the shoulder, "but have I seen you somewhere before?" Kneesocks quickly turned and smiled at the sight of me.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, "Jake baby, what are you doing here?"

"Doing something I should've done a long time ago," I said, slowly getting down on one knee.

"Wh-what are you," Kneesocks asked.

"Just sit down and let me talk," I said. I reached into my pocket and took out a small, black velvet box. I opened it and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Kneesocks, I've been spending the last 3 years by your side. And it has, without a doubt, been the greatest 3 years of my life. I want the rest of my life to be as happy and exciting as the last 3 years. I promise you, right here, right now, I will stand by you. Through good and bad, I will never leave your side and I will always be there for you. And so, now that I've gathered my wits and courage up enough. Kneesocks...will you marry me?" Kneesocks began crying. Tears dripping down her cheeks and falling from her chin into her lap.

"All this time it took you to pop the question," she said with a little smirk.

"Well, the question has been popped," I said. "Now all I need is the answer."

"...yes...Yes, Yes, A BILLION TIMES _YES_! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU," Kneesocks said ecstatically. I gently took her left hand and began putting the ring on her finger. It took me a few seconds because my hands were shaking and tears were beginning to form in my eyes as well. After I finally managed to get the ring on, I pulled her in and lifted her up in the air. I lowered her back to me and our lips met in a passion that topped all other kisses we had ever shared together.

"Hey," we heard from behind us, "so I guess dinner's cancelled for tonight." Scanty was standing there with a cool smile on her face.

"Sorry, sis. Maybe another time," Kneesocks said, showing her ring-clad hand to her sister. "I just got engaged."

Scanty chuckled a bit. "Yeah okay, now get outta here, you crazy kids." I took Kneesocks' hand and we left the restaurant. Eager to begin the rest of our lives.

_All Was Well._

**Well, it's been an honor making this series for all of you. I hope everything I put into the making of this fanfic was quite to your standards and likings. Oh, and also, Harry Potter reference in that last line. XD But I'm not done just yet. I won't be making a chapter next weekend because I'm going to a convention. But look out the weekend after next. This ol' dog's still got one ace up his sleeve. Until then, please favorite/follow me as an author. This is ThatDude15 signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I almost didn't make this chapter. But I decided to not just for myself, but for those of you who have stuck with me since Chapter 1. This is for you, for staying with me till the end.**

I barely waited to shut off my car. I jumped out of my car and stormed for the hospital door. I ran to the information desk.

"I'm looking for my wife, Kneesocks Coleson," I said in a frenzy. "Please, it's an emergency. I _must see her_."

"Yes sir, I'll look her up right now," the woman said, typing quickly on her keyboard. I waited, knees weak and heart pouding.

"Here she is, 'Kneesocks Coleson: Room 371'," the woman said.

"Thank you so much, ma'am," I thanked her. I ran down the hallway and followed the directional signs. The only thing moving faster than my legs was my mind. I couldn't help but imagine the best and worst situations, soothing me and terrifying me at the same time. I finally found the corridor with her room. I speed walked down, glancing room after room for a sign of Kneesocks. I looked forward to see my wife's sister, Scanty, quietly stepping out of a room. I walked up to her and she suddenly scowled at me. As I stopped in front of her, she slapped me in the face.

"_That's_ for getting here late," she barked at me.

"I know, I'm so sorry, traffic coming here was-" I began. Scanty then put her finger to my lips to silence me. She then gave me a brief kiss on each cheek followed by a tight, warm hug.

"And _this_ is for you making me so proud to call you my brother-in-law," Scanty said, a few tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you, Scanty," I said, returning her cheek kisses. "So...is she awake?"

"Why don't you go in there and find out," Scanty said. I turned to the door and, hesitating slightly, opened the door and walked in. I saw Kneesocks lying on the hospital bed. She was holding two bundles of blankets. I rushed forward and sat at her bedside.

"Oh my God," I uttered, apologetically, "Kneesocks, I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier. I got the call and I flipped out. Then I couldn't find my car keys. Then there was this construction zone that made this _huge _traffic jam and-"

"Jake," Kneesocks stopped me, "it's fine. _I'm_ fine. Now just shut up and take a look at our kids." I looked her in the eyes and then lowered my gaze to the bundles in her arms. I took one of the bundles in my arms, it was kinda a little heavy and warm. I slowly cleared the blanket from the face of the tiny creature inside. I nearly broke down when I saw the tiny face of my sleeping daughter. Her skin as red as her mother's, her hair a light shade of lavender, and her ears pointed as demon ears are.

"And that's not all," Kneesocks said, moving the blanket out of my son's face. He had skin like mine, and midnight blue hair. His small face also tranquil in slumber.

"Okay," I said, "I gotta say this, babe. We made some good looking kids." She giggled a bit, our children roused awake and were opening their tiny eyes. Our girl's eyes were a bright neon yellow. Our son's eyes were a bold red. I was almost taken aback, but then I considered the mix of demon in their blood and it made a little more sense to me.

"Hey there little guy," I greeted my newborn boy. "Kneesocks, hold him closer to me so he can his daddy." Kneesocks and I leaned closer together so I could take a closer look at my son. He gazed up at me, examining the newest face he had yet seen. He reached up and I let him touch and play with my face. I smiled and laughed as he grabbed at my nose and lips he smiled in return. It once again took all my self-contol to keep from breaking into an emotional fit of crying. Aside from marrying Kneesocks, I'd been waiting for this moment all my life. At that moment, Scanty walked in.

"Hey guys, you got some more visitors," Scanty said. Brief, Panty, and Stocking walked in after her.

"Hey you two," Panty greeted Kneesocks and I.

"Sup, guys," I said, "I'd give all of you a big hug, but I've kinda got my hands full." Stocking showed a sudden interest in the babies.

"Oh my God, they are the cutest little things I've ever seen," Stocking said. "What are you gonna name them?"

"Well, I was gonna wait to figure that out once Jake got here," Kneesocks said. They all looked at me.

"Oh, wow, you guys are really putting me on the spot here," I said. I took a look at each of my children, thinking fervently of what they should be named. I thought deeply and silently for a couple of minutes.

"Jeez, don't hurt yourself there, Jake," Panty said teasingly.

"Shut up a sec, Panty," I said. "Okay, I got it. Our son will be named Desmond and our daughter will be named Lily. Does that sound alright, Kneesocks?"

"It sounds wonderful, but let me ask you something," Kneesocks said.

"Yes," I replied.

"You got 'Desmond' from Assassin's Creed and 'Lily' from Harry Potter, didn't you," she asked with a smirk.

"Well...yeah," I answered bashfully. "B-but just because I got them from a video game and a book doesn't mean they're not good names."

"No, no it doesn't," she said, giving me a kiss. "I think they're just fine. Desmond and Lily Coleson."

"First my girlfriend, then my wife, now the mother of my children," I said lovingly to her, our foreheads touching and us gazing deeply into each other's eyes. "I'll always love you, you know that, Kneesocks?" We once again met our lips in a passionate kiss.

"Just as I'll always love you, Jake," Kneesocks said. "Always."

_"I have been blessed.  
From the day I layed eyes on you to this day, as I gaze at you at this altar.  
Every moment of happiness and joy I've had these past 4 years have all been spent in your company.  
Throughout all the hardships we have faced, our love has never faltered.  
And after all this time, my theory has been proven. You most _certainly _look amazingly gorgeous in pure white.  
I have never felt such feelings for anyone like I've felt for you.  
I've never done what I've done for you for anyone else.  
I don't hope, I _know _that my life would never be complete without you.  
But with our union, I know that you will never leave my side.  
As I have pledged to never leave yours for as long as I live.  
You have given my life new meaning.  
To love and cherish you for eternity.  
To put all this simply, 'I love you just as you love me'.  
And it is because of this love  
that I am blessed."_

- Jake Coleson's vow on he and Kneesocks' wedding day

**The End.**


End file.
